Blank Canvas
by LilyFox
Summary: Andromeda Black has always been different. She was never able to fully accept her society's dogma. And when she meets Ted Tonks, a clever Ravenclaw muggleborn who's competing against her for top in the class, how will she be able to finally break away?
1. The Bell Jar

**Blank Canvas**

By. Lilyfox

Chapter One

The Bell Jar

When I was a first year, young and naïve, I remember when the sorting hat was settled over my head by a younger Professor McGonagall. The brim fell over my cinnamon eyes and landed at the tip of my nose, tickling it slightly. I suddenly had the urge to sneeze but resisted. How embarrassing would it have been to have sneezed in front of the entire school?

The hat hadn't automatically yelled out in its omniscient voice, "Slytherin!" unlike past children from the House of Black, all who had sat underneath this exact same hat. We Blacks had been attending Hogwarts since the days of Salazar Slytherin.

As I sat nervously on the stool, my legs crossed primly at my ankles, a voice softly echoed from inside my consciousness, and I jumped slightly with surprise.

"Miss Andromeda Black, my, aren't you different." A shiver ran up my spine. Different was not an adjective that one strived for in my society. And suddenly a weight plummeted into my stomach.

"You are a clever witch, curious too. Always asking questions… must have driven your family mad. Perceptive, pragmatic, impartial: a perfect Ravenclaw. I can see an almost mirror image of Rowena, herself."

"But… but…" my timid eleven-year-old self stuttered inside my mind. "I can't be a Ravenclaw. I'm a Black."

Looking back I'm shocked that I'd challenged the sorting hat on his decision. I'd never been confrontational. My older sister, Bellatrix, had, had a nasty temper which had trained me to avoid conflict of any sort.

"And pray tell Miss Andromeda, why should I put you in Slytherin?" The hat asked, almost knowingly.

"I'm ambitious."

The hat was silent, as if it was looking over my mental fabric, reexamining me. "Yes that you are. But your ambition is different; Slytherin will stunt you in the future. You'll be unhappy."

"No, I won't be. Slytherin is where I belong. My family has always been in Slytherin. I'm a daughter from the House of Black; they wouldn't understand why I wasn't in Slytherin and they sure wouldn't accept me in Ravenclaw. All the people I grew up with are in Slytherin. I'd be alone in Ravenclaw!"

The words reverberated inside my mind. I had stood up for myself for the first time in my life, and what a mistake I had made. But I was still young; the teachings from my childhood had never been ignored. The sorting hat was right I was curious, and this had driven me to want to learn. So I had listened to my tutors with abetted breathe, soaked up everything; unlike my obstinate older sister Bellatrix and my flippant younger sister Narcissa. And my pliable mind had been molded to the teachings and mores of the aristocratic pureblood class.

The hat gave a deep sigh, "Remember this moment Andromeda." And dejectedly he yelled out for the entire Hogwarts' population to hear, "Slytherin!"

And remember I did. I had made a mistake.

My thoughts were flowing along these memories as I sat alone, upon on expansive boulder that overlooked the lake at Hogwarts. I sat underneath an umbrella as rain fell around me, staring out onto the surface of the lake.

I was lonely. The sorting hat had been right when it'd told me I'd be unhappy in Slytherin.

It wasn't as if I was ostracized or bullied by my peers. I was a Black. But as I grew up I found it difficult to follow the dogma forced upon us by our families and society. They didn't want you to think. Asking questions was dangerous in our circle. All they wanted you to do was memorize the doctrine being taught to you and regurgitate it back. But I choked on it. It tasted of bile, of chains tying me down in submission.

In my third year, I officially stopped accepting the creed of the pureblood families. And that is around the time when I felt a bell jar enclose me.

Bell jar… I read a book later in my life written by a muggle author, Sylvia Plath, where she described depression as being inside a bell jar. Disconnected from society, and seeing the world around you through the distortion of the thick glass. I related to her words. I'd felt the same during my years at Hogwarts. After I broke myself away from the indoctrination, that I'd felt up until that point, I couldn't relate to my housemates.

They all seemed to have the same thoughts; the same expressions and the same reactions. I craved more. It was almost as if they were reading from a script. Phrases such as "filthy mudblood" and "blood-traitor" were ingrained into them.

But I was weak. I had stopped society from taking hold of my mind, but I couldn't escape. I was terrified of breaking from my world. It was all I knew. I didn't want to be all alone, which ironically enough was where I found myself.

It was my sixth year, and I sat still, as if frozen; perched on that rock, with the rain falling in curtains around me. A frigid gust of wind blew from the north, but it didn't faze me. I was numb and lost in thought.

A polished green prefect badge was pinned perfectly straight on my black woolen cloak. I had excelled academically at Hogwarts. I had garnered a string of top marks in all my classes along with nearly all perfect O's on my O.W.L.s except for a single E in Ancient Runes. I'd accidentally mixed up the runic inscriptions for justice and perseverance during the exam.

Although my dedication to my studies could be chalked up to my curious nature and love of learning, I also used studying as a perfect excuse to avoid my housemates. I'd rather have been thought a lackluster bookworm than let them know my secret, that I surreptitiously abhorred talking to them.

I still wonder today why I was so scared at the idea of them knowing my secret. It would seem common sense that a person wouldn't care what the people she resented thought about her, but obviously it still mattered to me. I still wanted to play the perfect daughter. Maybe I wanted to gain acceptance from my ignorant parents and therefore solidifying the fact that I could survive in our society and think independently…

So I, Andromeda Black, did everything by the book. Studied my lessons, behaved appropriately with grace and manners, spent my free time with people from my family's circle, I even dated Yanic Reece in my fourth year to please my sisters and parents. But as time slipped by, as it has the tendency to do, I felt my patience wearing thin. Cracks began forming at the edge of my superficial mask and so I retreated deep into the library and to this rock where I was sitting, with the rain falling around me.

This rock was a perfect hiding spot. It was on an obscure bank of the large lake that was situated on the Hogwarts' grounds. I'd come out here to think, read, and be alone.

I was suddenly pulled from my inner thoughts by the sound of slippery footsteps. I briskly turned around to come face-to-face with a fellow sixth year. His name was Ted Tonks, a Ravenclaw prefect, and I'd known who he was since first year from having classes with the Ravenclaws. He was a muggleborn and quite a clever warlock. I had a grudging respect for him because he'd always kept up with me in classes and was second in our year behind me. I'd even found myself consciously competing against him for better grades, although I'd never admit it out loud.

He was standing about three meters away from where I sat, also holding an umbrella but it didn't seem to be helping much with the whole averting water aspect. He was covered in mud and utterly drenched to the bone. I gave him a questioning look, for I had never talked to him in the entire six years I'd been at Hogwarts; and it was rather strange for him to suddenly appear.

"I…um… Hi I'm Ted." He rubbed his neck self consciously and had an expression on his face as if he was starting to regret his decision to approach me.

I raised an eyebrow, "I know who you are," I replied tersely.

"Oh!" He seemed surprised at this revelation, "Well that's positive then. Um…"

"Yes?" I was quickly becoming annoyed. I saw absolutely no point in this exchange.

Sensing my irritation Ted gave me a lopsided grin trying to disperse the tension that was quickly building. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here?"

I refrained from snorting, "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, you see, I'm a member of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, keeper actually. And during practices I've always noticed you sitting out here by yourself; and because Yarborough is clinically insane, he's our quidditch captain by the way, we had practice in this storm." He paused to wave his hand encompassing the rain into his tale. "And well, during practice today I noticed you sitting underneath an umbrella in this god forsaken weather… and I was wondering if you were okay? Or if you were clinically insane like Yarborough?" He laughed a little at the end of his longwinded explanation trying to dissolve the pregnant stillness between us.

I was stunned. First by the fact that my clandestine rock wasn't as clandestine as I'd thought it was. It'd never entered my mind that I could be seen from the quidditch field. Second that he'd even bothered noticing me, repeatedly from what I could perceive from his harried explanation as to why he'd interrupted my mental musings, and third that he'd even bothered approaching me and asked me if I was okay.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I like the rain." This wasn't necessarily a lie. I did truly love the rain, it had a calming effect on me, but that fact had absolutely nothing to do with why I was there. But I'd be damned if I told a perfect stranger that I was avoiding the world; curled up against the glass walls of my bell jar.

It was his turn to give me a quizzical look, "And the rest of the days I've spotted you here when it was sunny?"

Unsettled, I got up from my seated position and reposition my cloak. I began walking towards Ted who was silently watching me. I walked past him and stopped a few meters behind him. Turning my head to catch a glimpse of him I couldn't help but ask out loud, "Why do you even care? It's not like we know each other or anything."

He turned to face me, the outlines of his facial features were blurred due to the rain and I suddenly became hypersensitive to the sound the rain made against the vinyl of my umbrella.

"Because it's unusual," He paused momentarily before continuing, "Like you Andromeda Black. You're an enigma, a puzzle, and I love a good challenge." He started walking, careful not to slip in the mud and as he came level to where I stood, he paused briefly to look at me. And my cinnamon eyes met his cobalt eyes. Time continued moving but it seemed as if it'd stilled as we both were caught in each other's gazes. I didn't realize it at the time, but the flag, symbolizing the start of our little game, had been metaphorically thrown onto the playing field by Ted.

He turned away after a few seconds and continued walking forward, leaving me behind. He called out behind him, "See you around Andromeda." And I swear I could see the smile spread across his face even though I was facing his back.

He left me standing in the rain, alone and stunned. Even if there had been anyone around I doubt I would have been able to say anything to them. I was speechless. Someone had, had the audacity to approach me and speak to me. Not only that, he was a muggleborn Ravenclaw. Shouldn't he have been scared of me? Scared of my surname? Scared of my loyalties? Scared of the repercussions speaking to me would have incurred?

But he hadn't been scared of me. When we'd caught each other's eye there hadn't been a single sign of trepidation, but there had been one emotion I was quite familiar with, flashing back at me; curiosity.

I suddenly felt a feeling spread throughout me, touching the numbness that had occupied my consciousness just a few minutes before. Ted Tonks had ignited my curiosity. And at that moment I figuratively picked up his challenge and threw my own flag into the ring. And against my own will, I let a small grin spread across my face. This was going to be fun.

After I went to the kitchens to request a bowl of soup, I walked down to dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. As I whispered the password, "Argentum," the wall vanished to reveal a hallway that led into the underground common room.

I'd never really liked the Slytherin common room. It always seemed rather macabre with its lack of natural light and green lamps that gave of a lime glow to everything. The walls were made of carved stone and the room overall had a rather obvious serpentine motif.

My younger sister Narcissa sat on an emerald couch holding court. She was a popular fourth year who was beloved amongst the Slytherins. Although my sister never made remarkable grades at Hogwarts she wasn't vapid, like many of the girls from other houses use to claim she was. She was aloof to schoolwork, because she knew her place in the grand scheme of things. And unlike me, she enjoyed it. So rather than waste her time working on academics when she'd become the perfect wife, she spent her time weaving her social web. She was a master manipulator and she found great entertainment in controlling the puppet-strings of the oblivious Slytherins. My sister would never need the Imperius curse.

Once my sister spotted me she waved her perfectly manicured hand for me to approach the crowd that was gathering around her. Feeling it was better not to anger my sister; I acquiesced to her wishes and walked up to her.

If there was one thing my sister hated was change and subordination. In her mind she had everything planned out to the smallest detail and moment. But if for any reason something didn't go according to plan or if something didn't follow through; she was unable to adjust and it enraged her.

"Andromeda, how are you today?" My sister smiled up at me from the couch with warmth, "I haven't seen you all day. You old goose I bet you were in the library studying the day away." She wrinkled her nose in dislike as the thought of wasting away a Saturday in the library crossed her mind.

Thinking it was better to tell a little white lie I forcibly smiled back, "Something like that."

Narcissa melodiously giggled, "I'll never understand where you get your resilience from. When I open a book I just want to fall asleep after the first sentence." The crowd around her laughed at her comment and she gave them a rewarding smile, "Don't you agree Portia?"

My attention turned to one of her close friends Portia Tricot, who was honestly nothing more than her minion.

"Absolutely Cissy, but Andromeda always is winning Slytherin house points for her brilliance." There was a murmur of assent throughout the group and I started feeling nervous. I wanted nothing more to escape from the judging looks of my housemates. The more invisible I am, the less they'll think about me and my eccentricities.

Hebe Morrison, a fellow six year, chimed in approvingly, "Yeah, the other day Professor Slughorn gave her fifteen points because of her Wiggenweld Potion."

Everyone started to mutter appreciatively, but I was getting nervous and was shifting my weight back and forth. Giving the best apologetic smile I could drum up to Narcissa and her admirers I excused myself and without displaying my nerves walked up the stairs to my dormitory.

When I entered I was surprised to find Moirae Wilkes sitting cross-legged on her bed. Now I know that all the other houses at Hogwarts believe that all the Slytherins are horrible, back-stabbing people; that all the men in Slytherin were Death Eaters and all the women were gossiping bitches. But that just wasn't true. Like any house we were diverse, and for all the disliked members of our house there were the liked ones abet there were less of them than in the other houses. Slytherins tended to stick together.

But Moirae was interesting. I saw her almost as a kindred spirit although I'd never say we were friends. She was named after the Moirae of Greek mythology the three white-robed Fates. In mythology they personified destiny and they determined a person's fate.

Moirae Wilkes knew a person's fate. She was one of those rare seers that pop up in the ancient pure-blooded family trees every few generations. And because of this she kept mainly to herself. She was a true believer in the school of divination forged by Carmenta Stephnapolis that taught that a seer should never disclose their knowledge of the future. The reasoning being that if people knew they'd try fruitlessly to change their future and it just lead to the prophecy, so the unseeing population was better off being oblivious.

So it was always hard for me to speak to Moirae because she'd always look at me omnisciently. When I'd say something she'd have a knowing flash in her eyes. As if she was connecting the dots of my future, unknown to me. And honestly it drove me insane.

Because I wanted to know. Would I end marrying a Greengrass, a Malfoy, a Vaisley or a Lestrange? Or would I stand up for myself and tell my parents I wanted a career? Or even better yet would I unwittingly die at the tender age of seventeen when one of Narcissa's annoying Puffskein sat on my face while I slept and suffocate me? Life was just so unexpected, but she knew the unexpected and it disconcerted me.

I gave her a nod as I walked over to my chest at the end of my bed. I began unwrapping my scarf from around my neck when Moirae unexpectedly addressed me.

"Hi Andromeda." I turned slowly to find her sitting passively on her bed giving me a serene look.

"Hello…" I replied, a little uncertain.

"What dreadful weather isn't it? All this rain makes me miss the sun."

I stare at her dubiously, unsure of how to respond. "Yes… the weather is certainly... wet." I mentally hit myself, where was my supposed intelligence? But this girl had always unnerved me.

She gave me a meaningful half smile, "So you meet someone interesting today from what I understand." I was suddenly taken aback by her directness, and suddenly memories of what had happened earlier by the lake came flooding back to me. I'd forgotten about Ted Tonks since entering the Slytherin common room.

And again I was intimidated by Moirae Wilkes. Would she tell our fellow housemates that I had, had a conversation with a muggleborn without any disgust, or hatred towards him?

Before I could ask her anything, we were interrupted by the sudden grand entrance of my first cousin Ceres Rosier and her best friend Lyra Prewett.

My cousin always seemed to have perfect timing. "Andromeda! Have you by any chance seen my book of beauty charms? Io Warrington, you know that third year? Poor dear, she needs a good scar removal charm immediately. I'm not quite sure the whole story but there's now an unsightly scar plainly visible on her face."

I shook my head and watched as Lyra Prewitt began digging through her trunk singing the newest single from Trivia Mon the latest wizarding rock band. Lyra was a member of the much gossiped about House of Prewitt which had just had a rather much talked about split due to the ongoing debates in the Wizengamot. It had caused problems for her at the beginning of the year but she'd proven her loyalty to Slytherin and pure-bloods in general with a few well aimed barbs to the muggleborns of Hogwarts.

Throughout the commotion for the search of the missing book I quietly padded towards my bed trying to avoid the omniscient gaze of Moirae.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the curtains around me trying to avoid everyone around me. I grabbed a book from its position on my side table and stared reading _The Legal and Political Theories and Quandaries Arising from the Fall of the Wizards' Council_, as I tried to get comfortable inside my bell jar.

**A/N: **Yay for a new story! I highly recommend that you read my one-shot Accursed before continuing on with the rest of Blank Canvas. I wrote Accursed as a companion piece and it gives a lot of background information on Andromeda and her sisters' early childhood. The events that occur in Accursed are essential to the plot development of these characters but I didn't want to interrupt the flow of this story with a myriad of flashbacks. Well I hoped you enjoyed the beginning! Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome.


	2. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

Chapter Two

Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

I'd unwittingly fallen into the rabbit hole, and there was no turning back. Ever since that day on the shore of the Hogwarts' loch I couldn't escape Ted Tonks.

Maybe it was because since our conversation I'd become hypersensitive to his presence. It was almost like a sixth sense. I could be in the Great Hall eating breakfast with my back turned to the door, and whenever he entered I'd feel pinpricks, informing me of his entrance. Whenever I was in the hallways walking to class, I'd catch a flash of his golden hair from the corner of my peripheral vision. And in my classes… he was unavoidable.

I'd be sitting in my regular seat besides Hebe Morrison in Charms, and I couldn't help my eyes from wandering away from Professor Flitwick. They usually stopped when my gaze fell upon Ted.

Sometimes he'd catch me looking at him and would give me a knowing look. But I wasn't the only guilty culprit. I'd caught him looking at me numerous times as well. He wasn't as shy as I was. Whenever he'd catch me looking I'd lower my head quickly, but on the other hand when Ted was caught he didn't shy away he met my gaze defiantly, daring me to look away.

I started noticing small details about him. Whenever he was thinking about something intensely he'd fiddle his quill in between his fingers. He was quite talented at whistling and liked to show off that fact. And he always sat next to Hestia Jones, another Ravenclaw sixth year.

I found this interesting, and even more curious was the fact that I actually put some thought into this matter. After a few weeks I came to the conclusion that there was nothing more than platonic feeling between the two.

A few weeks after our initial meeting, I was sitting in a dark corner of the library. I sat perpendicular to the back of my chair, resting against the cool stone wall; my feet lay on the chair besides the one I was sitting in.

I was engrossed in my novel when I heard someone whistling a song that I was unfamiliar with. I looked up to find Ted Tonks approaching me.

Peeking over the top of my book, I noticed his willowy build. At Hogwarts, Ted had been tall and lean. Although he was strong from all the time and effort he'd invested into quidditch he was never brawny. But that's why he made such a good keeper. He was lithe and quick.

I peered subtly over the edge of my book and took in his appearance with a slight edge of disdain. He obviously wasn't meticulous when it came to his personal appearance. His hair looked as if he hadn't bothered to brush it after rolling out of bed. The blond strands were thoroughly disheveled. And his robes always seemed to have been thrown on haphazardly, almost as if in a hurry, and his tie was constantly hanging askew. I would soon learn that overall he was rather careless about his outward appearance.

I, on the other hand, was on the other end of the spectrum. I painstaking spent my mornings before breakfast, making sure that not a detail was out of place. My hair always had to be perfect and my robes wrinkle-free. I took pride in my appearance, and just the idea of not bothering to brush my hair seemed sacrilegious. We Blacks took our personal appearances seriously, for it was what we were judged on.

Ted pulled out a seat across the table from me and quickly settled into it, throwing his bag on the chair next to him.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing Tonks?"

He gave me a jovial grin as he started to unpack the contents of his bag and set them upon the table top. "Studying, that exam in Charms tomorrow has me worried. I don't think I have disillusionment charms down well enough."

I purposely looked around at the empty tables surrounding where we sat, "Why not choose one of the myriad of empty tables?" I said in a slightly biting tone.

Ted nonchalantly shook his shoulders, "Why should I? I'm comfortable enough right here. Your cheery disposition brings a ray of sunshine to my heart."

Annoyed, I turned back to my book and attempted to ignore his presence. But as hard as I tried to concentrate on the words in front of me, I couldn't control my mind from wandering away to thoughts about the boy sitting across from me. I was unsure on how to handle this situation. On one hand he fascinated me, he was so different from all the boys I'd grown up with, but on the other hand he was a muggleborn. I couldn't be caught sitting at the same table as him. That would for sure bring unwanted attention to me and my oddities.

As I continued to ponder the situation Ted interrupted my train of thought, "So what are you reading?"

Startled my head shot up from over the book and our eyes connected. I quickly averted my eyes, and looked down to the words on the page.

"_Herodias_."

"That's one of the wizarding classics isn't it?"

I nodded my head in acquiescence, and was ready to return to reading when he continued talking, "Do you like it? I haven't had the opportunity to read it yet."

"I…" I stopped before I could continue that sentence. I had planned to say that I'd liked it but that would have been a blatant lie. I looked up at him, trying to decide whether or not I should reveal some aspect of myself to him however minuscule. I really shouldn't. But it was almost as if I was powerless, something drew me to open up to him. To let him in my life.

"I'm bored." He seemed taken aback by my curt response.

"With the book?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. If he wanted to believe it only pertained to the book that was his prerogative. But I knew that sentiment ran deeper than just the 18th century novel I held in my hands. Maybe that's why I'd told him that to begin with.

"Is it really that bad?" He was giving me a quizzical look.

"I've already read it… three times."

His eyebrow rose slightly at that comment and he began digging through his book bag. "Here." Ted handed me a large book from across the table.

I set aside Herodias and reluctantly took the novel from his outstretched hand and looked at the spine, "_Crime and Punishment_… never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. It's a muggle book. I wouldn't expect a Black to be well versed in muggle literature. And it's a damn good book at that. You shouldn't get bored with it."

"Muggle literature?" I asked completely shocked at this novel concept that had never crossed my mind before.

Ted rolled his eyes at me, "I realize that you probably view muggles as beneath you, but we do know how to read."

"No, no I think muggles are fine enough. It's just… the thought never even crossed my mind." I flipped it open and thumbed through the pages, noticing that Ted had written little notes in the margin. A feeling began growing inside of me as I studied the book. I looked up at the boy sitting across from me almost shyly. "What is it about?"

Ted seemed shocked that I hadn't dismissed the book without a second thought. "Well it was written by a Russian novelist called Dostoevsky in the 19th century so you'll need to keep that in mind. And it's about a man named Raskolnikov who has a superiority complex and ends up murdering someone because he felt like it was his given right to. On one level the novel deals with the psychological effects this has on the man and the philosophical debate over his actions, and on another it deals with how he affects the people around him."

I smiled, enthralled at the description that he'd just given me. Allowing myself to look up at him, while holding the book tenderly, our eyes met. His cerulean eyes sent a spark through me igniting my curiosity further. "Thank you."

After hearing my words a huge grin broke out on his face, and since our eyes were still holding each others gaze I noticed how his eyes crinkled as the smile grew and the mirth dancing in his eyes. It was intoxicating.

A week later, I was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, when a slew of owls flew in for Owl Post, delivering that day's Daily Prophet. It was almost seen as a requirement for a student at Hogwarts, who'd been raised in a wizarding family, to have a subscription to the newspaper while away at school. It was our link to the outside world while we were sheltered away from it at Hogwarts.

A brusque barn owl landed beside my plate of fried tomatoes and stuck out its leg, the newspaper grasped tightly in its beak. I grabbed out of my bag the customary sickles and deposited them into the pouch tied to the owl's leg.

I took the newspaper, which the owl had dropped after receiving the payment and gently worried my lower lip as I read over the morning headlines.

"Finally!" Lucius Malfoy, a rather pigheaded 5th year, crowed to his fellow Slytherins as he too looked over the Daily Prophet.

Narcissa gingerly looked over from where she was buttering a slice of toast to throw a quick glance at the newspaper, "What are you talking about Lucius?"

Tarquin McTavish threw down his newspaper after glancing over the front page quickly. "The wizarding public is finally smarting up. I thought this day would never happen."

Portia smiled as she too read the newspaper, "Elections for the Wizengamot were yesterday Cissy. The Knights of Walpurgis took eight seats away from the liberal mudblood loving British National Party members."

Samuel Nott nodded his head enthusiastically, "Haven't you noticed Lucius, ever since Riddle took control of the Knights they've been able to gain more support throughout the public? I tell you this is the start of something!"

"Ever since the BNP gained control of the government after Grindelwald's fall from power, they've run rampant destroying everything with their pro-mudblood legislation. They trampled over the Wizarding Charter with no regard to original intent! They even strengthened ties with the muggle governments. Who, fucking, needs the muggles? They never did shit for us, if anything they lean on us for support. They're a blight on mankind." Lucius spat out.

"Do you remember three years ago when they elected Jeffery Kintner to the Wizengamot? I swear I could have had a heart attack. A damn mudblood. How do you expect a mudblood who was raised by muggles to have any understanding of the wizarding world and the laws we need?" McTavish barked.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Ted Tonks as I heard McTavish's last comment. As I sat amongst my house members who were all now boisterously discussing the political climate of the Wizengamot I reflected back to the person who I hadn't been able to stop thinking about lately. I'd never say it out loud but compared to some of the insular thinking radicals sitting at the Slytherin table, who at this very moment were decrying the current government for having struck down a Muggle-hunting bill that had been attempted to be pushed through, I'd rather have Tonks as a member of the Wizengamot any day of the year, even if he'd been raised outside of our society.

Did that make him any less a member of our society now? After being immersed in it for six years, and probably planning on spending the rest of his life in this society, I doubted that he would be unable to determine the laws any better than the current members of the Wizengamot. Half of them were corrupted, and the other half were spineless.

These thoughts shocked me, for they went against the essential principles of the pure-blood class. Not that I'd never thought some of my classmates were hot-headed radicals before; but I'd always believed that the pure-blooded class was more suitable to govern the wizarding world than the muggle-borns.

"Bellatrix is working under Riddle with the Knights right Andromeda?" I was jerked out of my inner thoughts by Lyra who had posed me a question.

I nodded my head stiffly, as my thoughts took a darker turn in the direction of my sister. I worried about her, everyday. I knew for a fact that Bellatrix was not involved in the legal side of the Knights. She'd become Riddle's henchman after she graduated from Hogwarts. And even though at this point in time, Riddle, who hadn't become Lord Voldemort yet, put up the façade of being an honest politician; he was involved in darker things than his public persona would lead one to think.

The pure-bloods shrugged it off, explaining it was for the "common good", if their politicians didn't follow the law to the t. As a class they were rather Machiavellian.

Getting rather fed up of listening to Malfoy and his group complain about politics, I glanced down at my watch. I still had twenty minutes until Arithmancy and since Professor Lennox never opened his classroom until the bell rang, I pulled out _Crime and Punishment_ from my bag. I'd bewitched the cover of the book to read _Mysteries of Ancient Tribal Magick_ to hide the fact that I was reading a muggle novel.

As I began to read, someone sat down across from me at the table. I peered up and was surprised to find Moirae giving me a knowing smile.

"Good morning Andromeda."

"Good morning," I replied back hesitantly.

She reached for the eggs, and believing that our conversation was over, I resumed reading. Setting her plate down, Moirae openly stared at me until I raised my head.

"Has he killed Alyona Ivanovna yet?" She almost whispered, trying to subtly avoid garnering attention from the other occupants at the table. Stunned, I almost dropped the book. I'd read far enough in the book to know exactly what Moirae was referring to, and the fact that she _knew _terrified me.

I began packing my things and hurriedly backed away from the table muttering a goodbye underneath my breath. Narcissa noticed my abnormally awkward departure from the table and called out my name quickly before I could escape the omniscient Moirae.

"Andromeda! Wait!" I stopped about a meter away from the table and turned towards my sister, "Merlin Andromeda, you're as white as a unicorn!" She exclaimed, worry began to mask her face, "Are you feeling sick?"

I nodded and quickly darted out of the Great Hall, feeling Moirae's unnerving gaze follow my escape out.

Later that afternoon, I sat by the loch on my customary rock, reading Ted's book. I sat wrapped within my woolen cloak; the early November wind was frigid and unyielding. I was staring across the loch when I instinctively tensed, feeling somebody's presence behind me. Turning my head slightly, I spotted Tonks coming up towards the rock. I had to check the smile that began forming on my lips. When had seeing Ted Tonks equate in a smile?

Ted had a lopsided grin on his face as he sat down next to me on the large rock. "Well at least it's not raining this time. Although I can't imagine why you'd prefer sitting outside in this freezing weather than in a common room where it's cozy by the fireplaces. I'm freezing my bollocks off out here, and I just finished quidditch practice. I can't imagine how you're feeling."

"The Slytherin common room is never cozy," was my emotionless reply.

Ted cocked his head to the side, "Eh, you've got a point there. Never personally been but it seems like it'd be rather unpleasant. I've always wondered with my mates, do they perform human sacrifices of 1st year Hufflepuffs in the Slytherin common room?"

I couldn't help but snort at his tongue and cheek question, "No. But if you're looking for the cesspool of the melodrama of the human condition, look no further."

"You sound bitter." I shrugged at his comment, "But you're a Black, it's not like you're the bottom of the food chain in Slytherin."

"I'm not." I had planned to stop after that curt reply but I couldn't help but expounding on it, "I'm a Black so I'm at the top of the social hierarchy in Slytherin. But I refuse to allow myself to be drawn into the petty drama which Slytherins tend to love. My sister on the other hand can't get enough of it. But that's because she's Narcissa Black, and she knows they're never going to turn on her."

Ted nodded his head as he listened, "Sounds kind of ridiculous to me."

"I agree."

Silence descended upon the two of us as we became lost in thought. It wasn't an awkward silence but I wouldn't have called it comfortable either. There was an underlying tension of the unexpected. After about a minute Ted broke it.

"So how do you like the book?"

I turned to look at him, "It's amazing. I can't thank you enough for lending it to me."

"So you're no longer bored?" he asked with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. His grin was infectious. I nodded my head at his reply and he smile grew even wider.

"You're smiling." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like it's medically impossible for me to smile."

He just shook his head, laughing a little, "Andromeda Black, you should smile more often it's quite becoming if I do say so myself."

And for the first time in years, I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

**A/N: **Sorry it took awhile to get this finished. This semester was hell. But I passed with straight A's and that's all that's really important. By the way about the British wizarding political parties, I realize the BNP is an actual political party which is fascist. I lack the inspiration to create another name for a political party. Anyway I'm leaving to study abroad in Scotland in about a week, so hopefully I'll be struck by a ton of inspiration. Your questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you very much for reading. I also realized I didn't make a disclaimer in the first chapter. .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who has the wealth to prove it while I on the other hand am a humble broke college student.


	3. The Age of Innocence

Chapter Three

The Age of Innocence

I sat on my bed, surprisingly alone in the dormitory. Curled up in a blanket, I reviewed my completed potions essay when suddenly a gentle knock cut through the silence.

Setting aside the parchment and quill I padded to the door, and opened it to see my sister on the other side. Narcissa gave me a small smile and entered gracefully through the threshold of the doorway and quickly threw a critical eye towards her surroundings.

Her mouth drew tight as her gaze landed on our cousin's corner of the room, "Looks like Ceres is just as messy as when she was a child. I swear I _almost _pity her house elves. But at least she always maintains her personal appearance. You'd never think to look at her that she was such a filthy pig." Narcissa spat out as she took a seat on my bed and looked up at me expectantly. "I didn't interrupt anything important I hope."

Following her to the bed, I took a seat besides her, "No, I just finished Hasting's essay." Narcissa nodded at this. A pregnant silence befell the room as we both let our minds wander. I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts as Narcissa lay on her side across the bed and set her head in my lap. A shower of memories from the past entered my consciousness, bringing back flashbacks of Narcissa crawling into my bed the first night Bellatrix was away at Hogwarts. Narcissa was seeking comfort for something.

Knowing the familiar routine, I began combing my fingers through her radiant blonde curls until she decided to inform me of why she'd sought solace from me after many years of avoiding her old habit.

"What happened to us?" She almost whispered. I waited for her to continue, not quite sure how to reply. I always had found it best at times like these to just let Narcissa speak. She usually just wanted a sounding board; someone to listen to her without fear of betrayal. "What happened to Bellatrix, you, and me? Remember when we were children? We were so close, both of you were my best friends." I nodded although Narcissa wouldn't be able to see it from her vantage point. She was staring out towards the window on the wall opposite from my bed.

"I got a letter this morning from Bella. And you know how she gets about letter writing. She's so erratic that she never is able to slow down enough to write a good proper letter. Sometimes it's such hell trying to read one of her letters. It's like she just writes down her random thoughts. She doesn't bother to make sure what she's writing makes even the slightest sense. But she at least used to make an effort when writing to me. She'd try to tell me how everything was going. Life after Hogwarts is such a romantic thought. And she tried to make it come alive for me. Like when she went to Budapest on business for Riddle, she'd tell me about all the random little things she'd done. It was fascinating. And I felt like those letters made me a little closer to her. But now… her letters have gotten shorter. She doesn't bother telling me about the random moments in her life anymore. And their tone is more… like it's a chore for her to be writing to me."

Narcissa was deep inside herself by now unconscious of me or her surroundings. That's how she got. I sometimes wondered if she was like me at times. Holding in things, and not letting anyone know what you are truly thinking, wearing a mask. But unlike me, it got to the point for Narcissa where she was overburdened by her thoughts and she needed someone to just listen to them. She wasn't looking for advice, just the solace of a listening ear.

"And I know she's drifting from me and you. Although I've suspected you two have been drifting for years now. Ever since I entered Hogwarts, you two were never as close as when it was just the three of us on the estate. I'm so worried about Bella sometimes though. There have been rumors as of late about the Knights. They haven't been making the headway they'd hoped for by this time. I overheard Lucius discussing with Samuel Nott the other day, and there's whispers that they're resorting to violence. And we both know that Bellatrix never intended to become a politician for the Knights, she's too mercurial. And she can be so brash."

Narcissa was right. And I couldn't deny that the same thoughts hadn't been plaguing me as well. I was beginning to think that whatever we were at a precipice to, whether it was just a minor footnote in history or something bigger, my sister wasn't going to come out an innocent.

Silence permeated the dorm as my sister and I both contemplated our older sister's uncertain future. After the quiet pause Narcissa broke the silence, "Andromeda?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to marry Lucius Malfoy."

My hand stilled in her hair as her words metaphorically knocked the wind out of me. Lucius Malfoy? That close-minded fanatic git, marrying Narcissa, my beloved baby sister? What the fuck. They weren't even romantically connected. I reigned in my emotions hiding them behind my well crafted mask and calmly replied, "Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"He approached me today and informed me that after long consideration he'd deducted that I'm the best candidate to become his wife and he made his intentions clear."

I half-smiled; well, at least the git had good taste. "Well of course you are Cissy. But you two are so young. Traditionally women aren't supposed to be courted before their seventeenth birthday, and you two barely know each other. You've never been romantically involved with him."

"Oh you," she pouted, "Andromeda, you're always such a stickler to society's rules. Everyone knew that Rodolphus had been courting Bellatrix before she turned seventeen. And… actually…" Narcissa raised her head out of my lap and sat up across from me. She seemed rather uncharacteristically nervous. "Lucius and I have… done some things… romantic."

"Oh Cissy please don't tell me you've slept with him! He's just going to throw you away afterwards."

"Oh dear Merlin, no! Who do you take me for, a hussy like Vera Greengrass? No, no, no I wouldn't… do… that with him. Well… not without at least being engaged first. Anyway I am reading the autobiography of Theodora Lennox, the famous courtesan of King Dalian III and I learned a lot about the art of seduction from that book. She specifically said never sleep with the king right away unless you want to become obsolete. You must make him work hard to achieve having you and that's how you become his main courtesan for twenty years."She said this all matter-of-factly and I became even more worried that my already manipulative sister had been given even more guidance in her art.

"But… is Lucius really the man you want to marry? You're fourteen. This is a rather huge decision that you seem to just be rushing through."

"He's perfect. What more can I ask for? Handsome, wealthy, a traditionalist, every pureblooded daughter is vying for his attention, and I already have it, without having to lift a finger." A smirk spread across her face, "Owh how they're going to be so jealous. I hope Helena Carrow turns green with envy; that bitch has been constantly gossiping about me behind my back, and she's been desperately throwing herself at Lucius for years." Narcissa fell silent as she contemplated revenge on the foolish sister of the Carrow twins. Narcissa always got her retribution.

Turning back to me she continued, "But no, Lucius, you can't do better than him. Well except a Black, but we don't marry cousins anymore."

I laughed a little, "Led to, too many extra fingers and toes."

Narcissa giggled, "It explains why Lolita Mulciber looks like a pug. Too much interbreeding on her father's side," she burst into giggles again, "and her mother's considering the fact that it's both the same side."

After our laughter died down I spoke up, "But, Cissy, do you think you could fall in love with him."

"Psh, love? Seriously Andromeda? Look at everyone around us. I wouldn't be able to name you one couple that truly loves one another. Love is fleeting and it won't secure you a good life, only regrettable decisions. Lucius can give me the perfect life I've always dreamed of. And the Malfoys have always been extremely fertile, so I'm assured children who I'll shower with all my love."

I was shocked to hear my sister speak with such bitterness. But years later I realized, looking back on this conversation, that Narcissa had been speaking as society's perfect daughter like May Welland, Narcissa was the belle of our class.

Narcissa was raised on the same creed as I but she accepted it with no second thoughts and executed it flawlessly. Lucius and Narcissa fit together as the golden boy and girl of the purebloods, and in later years they would rule supreme over their social circle. I don't think my sister ever once came to regret the decision she made at the age of fourteen in regards to Lucius Malfoy, although I'm quite positive she never loved him.

The next morning found me sitting at the Slytherin table reviewing my Transfiguration notes before McGonagall's exam next period. I was nibbling on a slice of buttered toast when a shadow fell over me, glancing up I was met with the sight of a stressed Mei Huang.

Mei Huang was the current head girl, and a very sweet girl from Hufflepuff. But she did have the tendency to over-react to anything negative, especially school-related stress. "Andromeda! Thank god I found you, I wasn't sure I'd be able to find anyone considering that there's only ten minutes before breakfast ends. Could you potentially do me a huge favor?"

I raised an eyebrow quizzically as the head girl continued without waiting for a reply, "So John and I are suppose to have the list of new patrol round partners for next term turned into Dumbledore for approval tomorrow morning but we both have N.E.W.T. tutorials tonight and there's no way we can get both done; and we were wondering if you could please work out the partners for next semester."

I quickly reviewed my plans for the following evening and came up short with anything that required my immediate attention so I shrugged my shoulders, "No problem, don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much Andromeda! I'll find someone to help you out. Just go to the heads' common room after dinner. You know where it is, right? Behind the painting of Kinkerick the Pointless on the fifth floor, it's near the prefect's bathrooms. Password is _Isotria_. Thanks again!" And without another word she disappeared amongst the crowd of students exiting the Great Hall. I shrugged to myself as I picked up my bag and collected all my notes for Transfiguration.

Later that day, found me trying to get a word in edgewise with the portrait of the monotonous Kinkerick the Pointless.

"And after I ate some haggis I walked to the library."

I called out, "_Isotria!" _but the portrait wouldn't acknowledge me and continued on his story.

"When I got there I looked around and found no one. My wife must have gone to market that day. Or she could have been cooking in the kitchen. Or she could have been talking to our maid, Constanza. Or she could have been with our son, Archibald. Do you know the origins of the name Archibald?"

The portrait took a quick pause after his rhetoric question, and I grabbed the opportunity to quickly call out _Isotria. _

Kinkerick gave me a despondent look, "Don't you want to hear the end of my story?"

"I'd love to, but I really am in a hurry. I'm supposed to be meeting someone inside." I apologized.

Kinkerick heaved a great sigh of dejection and opened the portrait allowing me access to the heads' common room.

As I entered I spotted Ted Tonks sitting on one of the couches with papers spread out across the coffee table in front of him. He lifted his head and gave me a wide smile, "So we meet again Miss Black."

I bit back a grin, which I shockingly found had become a habit when I was around Ted Tonks. I gracefully took a seat on the couch opposite to the one he was settled on. "Hello Tonks."

He simply smiled at me, "You do know that my first name is Ted and that it is customary to refer to a person by their given name."

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at the papers that he'd laid out. "So this shouldn't be hard. How difficult can it be to pair people up?"

Ted held up a piece of parchment. I reached out for it and read Dumbledore's elegant handwriting, "Damn it. I spoke too soon," I murmured as I read his instructions.

"Yup. Partner's must be from different houses and cannot have already been partners. He provided a list of partners going back to the Seventh Years' 5th year."

A sense of dread crept into my stomach. "No wonder Mei and John have been putting this off."

"Yup, and then decided to dump this on the two of us. Tossers." He muttered bitterly.

"Couldn't agree more. Okay so how about you go through the lists to begin with and list off the pairs that are still relevant and I'll write them down. And then we'll continue from there."

"Okay, sounds logical enough." Ted grabbed a pile of lists and waited for me to dig up everything I needed from my book bag. "Ready?" I nodded as I uncapped my inkwell. "Okay first we have Elizabeth Hyde and Jeff Wickham…"

Two hours later we were still working arduously at the task at hand. "No we can't put Ben Strauss with Leah Lawrence. Remember they had a nasty breakup a few months back," Ted was explaining.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I had the overwhelming urge to bang my head on the table. "I don't care about who dated who and who cheated on who. God the drama at this school is ridiculous! I just want to get this fucking thing over with."

Ted stared at me blankly, "Wow. I think that's the most emotion I've seen come out of you. Andromeda Black look at you, you have a dirty mouth."

"Oh shove it you wanker." I glared at him as he sat across from me grinning lopsidedly. "Then why don't we just pair Leah Lawrence with Amanda Wheat in Gryffindor?"

"That could work and we can switch out Jeff Armstrong with Ben Strauss so that he's with Lesley Savage."

"And then just put Jeff Armstrong with Michael Tucker because it seems like Michael has been paired up with everyone else."

"And that just leaves you, Samuel Nott, Heather Livingstone, and Penelope Griffin."

"Problem."

Ted looked up from the list of names, "What?"

"Penelope Griffin was Sam's partner this term and so they can't work together. And we're both in Slytherin so we can't partner up, and we can't put Heather Livingstone with him. He's a fanatic blood purist and she's a naïve Gryffindor fifth year whose a muggleborn."

Ted wrinkled his brow, "You're right. He'd basically kill her. He's a god damn thug."

"He's not too bad." I trailed off weakly.

Ted gave me an incredulous look, "Are you seriously going to defend Samuel Nott to me? In the last quidditch game he illegally slammed into me from behind and sent me falling three-hundred feet. If Law hadn't cast that spell on me, I might be dead right now."

I felt a wave of embarrassment as I sat there not quite knowing what to say. Samuel Nott had always been the perfect gentleman, and always went out of his way to be nice to me for everyone knew that his mother considered me as the best candidate for him to marry. But then again I was Andromeda Black, a pureblood heiress. If I was like Ted, Sam would have gone out of his way to make my life a living hell.

Ted shook his head at my transpiring silence. "Let's just pair Heather and Penelope up and then I'll pair with you leaving Amelia Bones with Samuel Nott. She's a tough Gryffindor who won't put up with any of his shit."

I looked up at Ted questioningly. "You mean we be partners?"

It was Ted's turn to roll his eyes, "Am I so horrible?"

I tilted my head and was surprised that somewhere deep inside me I was excited about having an excuse to spend time with Ted once a week next term without drawing suspicion from my housemates. "Astonishingly enough no."

"Astonishingly? Wow I can feel my ego shrinking."

"I think it'll survive."

"I think you're right." Ted glanced around at the heads' common room which was styled in neutral orange, not to give preference to any specific house at Hogwarts. "You know, this place is kind of nice."

I stopped scribbling the names of the pairs on the parchment and looked up. Leaning back in the couch, I took in the atmosphere. "It's relaxing. Oh!" I exclaimed as my gaze landed on the huge bookcase, stocked to the maximum capacity. "I'm now officially jealous of Mei and John."

Ted looked over at me, "You know if you become Head Girl next year you won't have to go always go to that desolate rock you like so much."

I threw him a glare, "I like that rock."

He gave me a gentle smile, "I know you do. But you have to admit that during the winter months it'd be much more comfortable here."

Shrugging I replied, "Most of the time I don't feel the cold."

Ted looked at me tentatively. I could tell he was dying to say something but was holding back. Ted always wore his emotions on his sleeve, that's one thing I'd appreciate years later. He never wore a mask.

I found myself hoping that he'd ask me whatever it was that he wanted to ask, but instead he decided to ask me a safe question. "So are you excited about the end of term coming up?" I was suddenly reminded that next week I'd be back home at our estate with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Not quite sure about how I felt at that prospect I shrugged my shoulders.

Ted raised an eyebrow quizzically at me, "You're apathetic… about Christmas?" He asked incredulously.

"It means that I must attend a line of society parties. But it'd be good to see Bellatrix again." I found myself unable to stop myself from saying the next part of my thoughts out loud, "I'm worried about her."

Ted's face turned serious as he caught my tone. He knew of my sister, well honestly who didn't at Hogwarts? She had been fawned over by all the Slytherins and infamous amongst the three other houses at Hogwarts. Bellatrix Black. Sadistic. Lethal. Draconian.

I looked up and my eyes met Ted's. I didn't have to say anything. His eyes said it all. He understood. And at that moment it felt like an immense weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"So how about you? Are you excited about Christmas?"

A huge grin broke out upon his face, "Ecstatic. You probably have no idea how much so. I live for Christmas. It's my favorite time of year. I live up near Newcastle so it's always snowing on Christmas. And my mum has a huge family, because she's the oldest of six brothers and sisters; they all come over for Christmas feast and she makes the best food ever. Don't get me wrong the house elves at Hogwarts are gifted but they having nothing on my mum.

And after the feast I always go out with my younger cousins and we play in the snow. We have the most epic snowball fights, they get brutal!" He was laughing at the recollections and I was amazed at how his whole being radiated happiness as the memories overtook him.

I felt a small stab of envy as I imagined Ted's Christmases. I'd never have the opportunity to experience that level of unbounded joy. Christmases were anemic in the pureblooded society.

I peeked down at my wristwatch and was shocked to see that it was nearing midnight. I felt something akin to guilt for having to interrupt Ted's jubilant trip down memory lane. "It's almost midnight… I have to… go." I muttered awkwardly, starting to pack up my quill and inkwell.

Ted suddenly looked up, "Wow really? It seems like it's earlier in the night. Well Mei told me to just leave the list on the coffee table and that either she or John would pick it up tomorrow morning."

As I put the last of my things into my book bag my fingers skimmed across the cover of Crime and Punishment. "Oh I almost forgot." I pulled out Ted's book and handed it to him, "Thank you very much for lending it to me."

He looked down at the proffered book and lifted his head as he took it in his hands. "So how did you like it?"

I couldn't suppress the excitement that overwhelmed me as I exclaimed, "Loved it! I can't thank you enough. I might even go so far as to call it life-changing." Which it had been, the day I accepted Ted's copy of Crime and Punishment was my first steps to discovering myself.

Smiling at my exuberance, Ted slipped the book into his book bag. But soon it was replaced by another book which he was offering to me. I took the book with no hesitation and read the spine aloud, "Nineteen Eighty-Four."

"It's very different from Crime and Punishment. It was written in this century, so a little more modern."

I smiled excitedly, "Thank you so much Ted."

He grinned back, "You called me by my first name."

I laughed, "Who would have thought?" And we both walked out of the heads' common room. As we left behind a babbling Kenkirick I couldn't help but steal a glance at Ted furtively. I almost laughed out loud at the realization that somehow the sneaky bastard had wormed his way into my life. And I would've never admitted it out loud but surprisingly enough Ted Tonks had become an unlikely friend of mine.

**A/N: **Amazingly enough I got this written rather quickly if one considers the average time it takes for me to update usually. I had to rewrite portions of Andromeda and Narcissa's conversation. They were trying to talk about things that don't need to be talked about until way later in this story. I want to thank the reviewers. All of you have said such amazing and encouraging things. I must admit I'm not use to getting so few reviews for a multi-chaptered story, but I realize this fandom is rather small. But the reviews I get help me push forward.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who has the wealth to prove it while I on the other hand am a humble broke college student.


	4. Catch 22

Chapter Four

Catch-22

Melrose Hall presided over the Yorkshire moors and had been one the ancestral estates of the Black family for centuries. It was built with stark stone and even though it was surrounded by a luscious park, which was maintained regularly, the estate felt anemic.

Snow blanketed the countryside and the temperatures had dramatically plummeted as my time at Melrose Hall lengthened. I sat in my room keeping warm by the fireplace which was regularly tended to be a house elf, my nose buried in another muggle book which Ted had subtly slipped into my book bag the day we took the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross.

It was much longer than any other novel he'd lent me. When I had disappeared into the privacy of my room after returning from the station with my mother, I had quickly pulled it out and studied it. The cover read _The Fountainhead_, and I flipped through the pages quickly but stilled when a note fell out from inside the pages. Setting aside the novel I picked up the note, wondering if it'd been an obsolete piece of parchment that Ted had forgotten inside the book. But my interest was spiked when I turned it over to see my name scribbled hurried across the front. Curiously I opened it to see a small missive written out for me.

_Andromeda,_

_I know that you're not done with Nineteen Eighty-Four yet, but I was unsure if I'd have the opportunity to see you before the end of break. I didn't want you to be without the wonders that are muggle novels once you were finished reading it. So I have slipped you The Fountainhead which is quite long and a fascinating read so you will never be tortured by the absence of any novel reading material. I hope you have a Happy Christmas._

_Cheers,_

_Ted_

I'd rolled my eyes at the cheeky tone in which he'd written his letter but three days after I'd arrived home _The Fountainhead_ was a godsend when I'd finished Orwell's foreboding tale of a dystopia.

By this time I was truly beginning to fall in love with muggle literature. It was so fresh compared to the novels that I'd been voraciously consuming since I was a child, and had become stale as the years progressed. And reading Ted's books were even more fascinating because he had the curious tendency to write in the margins of his books.

I'd personally never had dared consider picking up a pen and writing in the novels, but then again I had been reading the books inside the library of Melrose Hall where the books were heirlooms passed down to the inhabitants of the manor.

But Ted would circle and underline phrases throughout the novels which had drawn his interest. The margins were crammed with his personal reactions to events taking place in the story, or he'd draw connections to other novels which I hadn't the opportunity to read yet, but was planning on discovering soon enough.

As I began reading the third novel that Ted had lent me, I felt as if his notations were allowing me to get to know him better. It was almost like they were passages to his thoughts so that the story on the page suddenly had two interpretations; the one that I had from reading it and then Ted's. I had never before been able to read a book from a double perspective and I was becoming addicted to it.

The next morning I was sitting in the dining room having breakfast with Druella and Narcissa when an owl flew into the room from the kitchen and situated itself next to my mother.

My sister and I quietly watched as she opened the letter and read it. I hadn't really talked to my sister since her late night visit that she'd paid me at Hogwarts. The division between she and I had been increased when she informed me of her decision to marry Lucius Malfoy. I could not fathom how my sister could make such a cold logical decision on marriage without letting her personal feelings become involved, and at the age of fourteen no less.

She'd become something of an enigma to me. The cheerful five-year-old who had told me so many times while playing in the gardens about her prince in shining armor had disappeared into my calculating fourteen-year-old sister who was sitting beside me.

My mother interrupted my thoughts as she quietly cleared her throat to gain our attentions. "Your sister is coming home from Budapest tomorrow. She's expected in around noon so I want both of you to be there to greet her."

"But I had plans with Ceres tomorrow to go looking for new dress robes for the Malfoy's New Year's Eve Ball." Narcissa whined.

Our mother threw her a harsh glare, "Then cancel. You haven't seen Bellatrix in months. I'm shocked at you Narcissa; I wouldn't expect you to favor the company of your cousin over that of your own sister."

Narcissa bowed her head obediently, "I'm sorry Mother, I will send a letter to Ceres tonight to reschedule."

"Good." Druella nodded her head as she refolded the letter and set it primly besides her plate, as she picked up her fork she looked back up towards us, "When you go dress robe shopping with her later in the week will you please try and divert Ceres' attention away from the gaudy gowns she tends to prefer. I won't have a niece of mine parading herself as a harlot. I couldn't believe the monstrosity my sister-in-law let her wear to the Rosier's garden party last June. I nearly fainted when I saw it. It's not tasteful. And you, my dear, always choose the most age-appropriate and elegant dress robes."

Narcissa smirked at the memory. "I'll try my best Mother." I almost snorted at her saccharine reply. I had the strong suspicion that Narcissa purposefully brought the rather low-cut dresses to our cousin's attention, knowing full well that Ceres would grasp onto anything Narcissa suggested. My sister was not beneath sabotage.

I began to rise from my seat, excusing myself when my mother interrupted my departure. "Oh Andromeda, do you have anything important planned for today?"

"Not specifically, why?"

"Your Aunt Walburga wanted me to drop off a book, but I'm extremely busy today. I'm holding a small get together for tea this afternoon for some of the Ministry officials' wives, and I just can not find the time to go down to London. Will you please deliver it for me?"

I wanted to sigh in defeat. Grimmauld Place had to have been one of my most loathed places to visit. But I conceded with a small nod. Before I was able to escape my mother called out to me, "Oh and Andromeda, while you are in London why don't you go and call on one of your friends from Hogwarts? Narcissa has been out every day this week having tea with the Vaisleys, Tricots, and the Morrisons. Remember what I always say, Hogwarts is the time to make the connections that you will need later in life."

I was dismayed at my mother's badly disguised demand. Out of everyone that my mother would consider decent enough for me to grace with my exalted presence I didn't have many friends. Suddenly my mind fell upon a person.

"You know what Mother that's a wonderful idea. I've been meaning to owl Moirae Wilkes for awhile now, and if I remember correctly the Wilkes' winter home is in the same neighborhood as Grimmauld Place."

"Why yes it is. A Wilkes, is she as clever as her brother Hayworth? You know he is quite a catch from what I hear. Graduated three years ago and he's been steadily climbing his way up the Department of Magical Transportation. You should really look into him Andromeda. The Wilkes are a good family, highly respected. They had a member of their family as Minister of Magic when you were born." It took all my self-control not to roll my eyes. I had absolutely no interest in Hayworth Wilkes. He was a fop, and there were rumors that he, well, played for the other quidditch team if you catch my drift.

"Well I must be going Mother; I must start writing my letter to Moirae if I expect her to accept my request to have tea together." As I walked out the door I heard Narcissa quickly excuse herself.

When I had walked into one of the sitting rooms Narcissa had called out for me to stop. I turned around quizzically. She came up to me with a suspicious look on her delicate features. "Moirae Wilkes? Seriously? But the girl is a freak."

I rolled my eyes at my sister's disgusted tone. "She's not a freak, she's a seer. Merlin knows that, that can't be easy to live with. You and your little group never took the time to get to know her."

"Why should we, she's weird and have you seen what she wears? She has no excuse for such a bad wardrobe, the Wilkes are rich for Merlin's sake! She's just oblivious to the point of stupidity. Honestly Andromeda, you could have tea with anyone and you chose her? If you want you can come with me to the Greengrasses', Vera wouldn't mind."

"And see you snicker with Portia behind her back, because honestly we all know the only reason you're going to visit her is because you heard she got a case of Hag's Rash from Mortimer Livingstone and you want to see if it's visible on her face. No thank you."

"You're no fun." Narcissa complained. Rolling my eyes at her again in response I continued towards the stairs ignoring my disgruntled sister. When I arrived in my bedroom I quickly set to the task of writing out a letter to Moirae. True, I wasn't comfortable in her presence but I got the sense that she wouldn't be so quick to vilify me if she knew my true thoughts, unlike many of my housemates.

I finished the letter and quickly sent out my owl with it, hoping that I'd receive a quick reply and therefore an excuse to escape my family. The thought of spending afternoon tea with my mother and a band of gossip mongering ministry wives sent dread through me. I didn't have to wait long for a reply. Thirty minutes after I'd sent off the letter my owl lightly tapped upon my windowpane with a reply.

Moirae had been excited on receiving my letter and invited me to come over for tea at four o'clock that afternoon. Having settled that matter I quickly glanced up at the magical clock and noticed that it wasn't even noon yet. But restless to leave the confines of Melrose Hall, I summoned a house-elf to pass on a message to my mother that I was going into London to run some errands and that I wouldn't be home for tea.

The house-elf returned shortly with a reminder from my mother to stop by Grimmauld Place along with the book my aunt had requested. I quickly gathered the book along with my cloak and decided to floo directly to my aunt's house before venturing off into Diagon Alley.

After the brief but dizzying trip I landed gracefully in the fireplace in the entrance hall of the most macabre of the House of Black's estates. The home was anything but welcoming and I could never hold back a shiver when I entered Grimmauld Place. The atmosphere was thick with malicious energy and the décor was haunting. Aunt Walburga had the same strain of sadistic madness running through her which would later make itself painfully obvious in Bellatrix, and the house showed signs of its existence. The only warmth in Grimmauld Place was my two young cousins, Sirius and Regulus, who seemed the only people who were able to laugh and play in the suffocating house.

I was quickly greeted after stepping out of the fireplace by the ever present house-elf, Kreatcher. I had hoped to be able to pass on the book to the elf and give him a message to pass on to my aunt, allowing for a quick escape from the house but my plans were thwarted as Walburga hastened into the room.

"Andromeda what a surprise, I haven't seen you since this summer. You're getting too skinny." She said harshly after throwing a quick discerning look over my appearance. "You're becoming skeletal; no man is going to want to marry a walking corpse. I must have a discussion with your mother on this subject. But what can I expect she is a Rosier after all. They tend to be rather flighty when it comes to looking after their children."

Before my aunt could continue her tirade I heard the patter of footsteps running in the direction of the entrance hall. A young Sirius Black appeared behind his mother with an immensely toothy grin plastered across his face.

"Andy!!" He exclaimed as he rushed towards me to give me a gigantic hug. I was shocked at how much my nine-year-old cousin had grown over the past few months, "Sirius, I barely could recognize you. You're so tall! Before long you'll be taller than me."

"I grew two inches. Why are you here? When I asked mum if I could visit you she said I'd have to wait until next week's dinner party."

"I'm here to drop off a book for your mother." I said this as I politely handed over the volume of spells to Walburga who took it from me quickly. "My mother wanted me to express how sorry she was that she couldn't bring it in person."

Walburga waved a dismissive hand, "As I said earlier your mother in a Rosier, flighty creatures indeed. I told your father he should've married that Burke girl. Not as handsome but much more stable and steadfast. But as if your father ever listened to a word I said."

Quickly I interrupted her before she could continue her tirade, "Where is Regulus?"

Sirius answered before his mother could, "He's in bed sick."

Worriedly I glanced up at my aunt questioningly, "Nothing serious I hope."

"Oh no, he's got a minor case of Gnome Fever. The healers told us all he needed to do was rest in bed for a few days and take his medicine."

Sirius looked up at his cousin despondently losing all the eagerness he had, had when she'd arrived, "He's been in bed for four days now. It's been so boring without him. Mum won't play with me and Kreatcher is an awful sport."

"And with good reason. For Merlin's sake that elf is not your plaything. His job is to work not fiddle around with you all day. If I ever catch that elf skiving off his work to play with you I will, my very self, decapitate him and mount his head on the wall for all to see."

Sirius paled at his mother's grotesque threat and feeling sad for my energetic cousin I sprung upon an idea. Sirius was obviously bored and I was worried if I left to himself for too long Walburga might decide to inflict the same threat on Sirius which she'd planned out for Kreatcher.

"Aunt, I was planning on doing some shopping in Diagon Alley, if you want I could take Sirius out of your hands and bring him with me for a couple of hours. I'm going over to the Wilkes' for tea so I have a lot of free time in town this afternoon."

Walburga didn't take long before she granted permission for Sirius to go to Diagon Alley with me, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with his incessant talking all day. Sirius jumped at the suggestion and grasped me again in a hug, thanking me profusely.

Two hours later, after a warm filling meal at the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius and I were entering my favorite store in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts.

"Can I go to the comic section Andy? Whenever Mum takes Reggie and me here she never allows me to go to the comic section." He looked up at me beseechingly. I smiled down upon him and gave him permission to go to any part of the bookstore as long as he didn't leave without me. Eagerly he rushed to the illicit comic section after saying a quick thank you.

Watching his elated retreat I couldn't help a smile that spread across my face at my high-spirited cousin. Climbing up the stairs that led to the second floor of the bookstore I began searching for a specific book which McGonagall had recommended the last week of classes before the winter break had begun.

I soon found myself in Transfiguration section searching through the Animagus books. But I was stalled in my quest by a surprised voice calling out my name. I turned and came face-to-face with Hestia Jones.

Confused, I wasn't quite sure what to say. Hestia and I had never really talked and I was surprised that she'd even bothered to approach me. Seeing my quizzical appearance she smiled gently, "Oh I'm sorry, you must find this awfully awkward as we haven't really met. I'm Hestia Jones. I guess I just assumed you knew who I was."

She held her hand out to me in greeting. I shook it slowly. "Oh I know who you are; I'm just surprised is all."

Her smile widened and she subconsciously swept her long dark hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have called out to you since you don't know me and all but I've been meaning to talk to you. Ted has told me so much about you and how you don't kill babies like the stereotypical Slytherin."

Hestia said her last statement with such a dead-panned face I wasn't quite sure how to react at all. I was completely out of my comfort-zone. Seeing my expression Hestia burst into laughter. "Oh Merlin! You should've seen your face. It was priceless. I'm just teasing." She paused at my silence and a thoughtful look spread across her face, "But maybe I don't know you well enough to tease you." Suddenly her face melted into worry, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend. I realize my humor can be a wee bit dry at times and I really thought you'd find it funny."

I was shocked at how distressed Hestia was becoming and quickly intercepted her apology, "It's okay, and I'm not offended. I was just a little taken aback is all. I'm still kind of in shock that you even wanted to talk to me."

Hestia smiled in relief, "I'm so happy you're not offended. My friends are always warning me that I can be a little too much for people who don't know me. I'm kind of blunt. Not that Slytherins actually kill babies and all."

"It's really okay. Sometimes I'm not the biggest fan of my house, but I can promise you I've never heard of baby killings in the common room."

"Well that's positive! I'm proud of the Slytherins for not living up to their reputation."

"I'm glad I could help shed a little of positive light upon their name." Hestia laughed in response and I could feel a shy grin spread as I observed the effervescent girl across from me.

"But, no, Ted really did tell me you were a nice person so I decided to attempt to befriend you next time I had the chance. He's a rather good judge of character and I trust his opinions. Oh that reminds me!" She snapped her fingers. "I'm throwing a New Year's Eve party this year since my parentals will be off vacationing in Tahiti as I freeze my arse off here in England. So inconsiderate, I do so much for them. I make good grades I… okay well that's all I do for them but anyway I'd be so pleased if you could make it. A lot of people from Hogwarts would be there and Teddy Bear will be there… wait never call him Teddy Bear or he'd have me killed."

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the silly nickname. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be able to attend." I replied apologetically. I have to admit the invitation was tempting but I couldn't forget the Malfoy's ball that they always held on New Year's Eve. It was tradition amongst all the pure-blood families to attend the ball every year.

Hestia's face fell at my comment but then she brightened right back up again, "Well I'll just send you an owl a few days before giving you the details. If you're able to make it then you're more than welcome."

"Thank you." I smiled back at her. Before either of us could say anything else Sirius came up to me.

"Did you find the book you were looking for Andy?"

Hestia suddenly looked contrite, "Oh you were looking for a book. I'm sorry for having interrupted."

"Oh it's no problem at all," I quickly replied.

"Well I'll leave you to return searching for it. It was nice to finally get a chance to talk."

"Yes very. Thank you again for the invitation."

"No problem at all. I've never had a Slytherin attend one of my parties. So hopefully you'll be the first. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas." I replied back and Sirius joyfully exclaimed, "Happy Christmas!" Hestia glanced down and gave Sirius a huge smile, "And a Happy Christmas to you." Waving at both of us and saying goodbye Hestia turned and walked back down the stairs to the ground level.

"Who was she?" Sirius asked, "I've never seen her around before."

"She's a classmate of mine. And no you've probably never seen her before. She's not a pure-blood."

Sirius' smile fell, "But Mum always warns me not to talk to people who aren't pure-bloods."

I gave him a serious look, I was quite sure my brow was furrowed, "Sirius." I paused unsure how to continue. Deciding now was not the time or place I mentally shrugged it off.

He was still waiting for me to continue after my pause. Growing impatient he urged me on, "What?"

"Never mind. Anyway did you find anything in the comic section that caught your eye?" He nodded excitedly in response, "If you promise me that you'll be quiet when you go home and not drive your mother crazy I'll buy it for you."

"Really?!?" An excited Sirius nearly shouted, "You're the best Andy! I promise."

"Okay then show me which one you want." And a vibrant Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me along as I laughed at his antics.

After taking Sirius home later on in the day, I found myself standing in the entrance hall of the Wilkes' townhouse waiting for the house-elf to fetch Moirae. I had never been to their property in London, only having visited their country estate in Hampshire for summer garden parties.

Moirae came down quickly followed swiftly by the house-elf who had greeted me. "I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting." She smiled politely up at me. Taking in my appearance she quickly cried out, "I love your robes! That shade of midnight blue fits you perfectly."

"Thank you so much," I kindly replied. I took in her rather plain black robes and felt rather bad unwilling to give her an insincere compliment.

"You always have such exquisite robes Andromeda," Moirae continued, "Well you and both of your sisters. All three of you have such refined taste although I've come to notice over the years that you each have you individual styles even though they're all equally elegant."

"You're quite right. I could never imagine wearing some of Narcissa's pastel colored robes although they always do look quite pretty on her. I'm afraid I'd look absolutely horrible."

"Of course not, I'm sure you could pull them off," I gave Moirae an unbelieving look, "Okay," she acquiesced with a giggle, "Probably not. Oh how rude of me, we're still standing in the entrance hall. Please follow me." She moved out of the hall and led me through an antechamber which led into a parlor room which had a nicely set table by the window.

Upon the table an elegant tea set had been laid out followed by a tiered stand which held a myriad of pastries and finger sandwiches. Moirae motioned towards the table and I took a seat. Afternoon tea was a well cherished tradition amongst the pure-bloods and with the women in our society it was almost religiously adhered to everyday.

"I was so surprised when I received your owl earlier today," Moirae said as she began pouring out the tea, "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes please." I replied and thanked her when she handed me a teacup.

"But I'm so happy that you wrote. It's been very lonely this past week." I looked up at her as she was pouring a cup of tea for herself. I could empathize with her last statement. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to survive break until school resumed.

"I know how you're feeling. But Bellatrix comes home tomorrow, so I'm thinking that, that'll shake things up a bit."

Moirae caught my eye as I said this, a glint in them that I was suspicious of, she knew something. "Bellatrix always promises to… liven things up." An unsettling emotion spread through me at that pause. I was now definitely not looking forward to this break.

I forced a smile, "That she does." An awkward silence fell as we both drank our tea in nervousness. It was obvious that Moirae was trying so hard and I felt bad that I couldn't let go of the fact that she was a seer. She didn't deserve to be treated any differently because of something she had no control over.

Pushing through my nerves I took a bite of a scone and delight crashed over me, "Merlin this is delicious!" I cried out. "I don't think I've had a scone this good in years."

Moirae was almost glowing at the praise, "Really? You really like them? I made them myself when I found out you were coming. I love to add dates to them. I'll send you the recipe if you want." And with that the awkwardness had dissipated as we began discussing.

Later during the conversation we began chatting about the line of balls that are held during the Christmas season. Ever night during the twelve days of Christmas a different pure-blood family holds a ball; resulting in a massive hangover and all around exhaustion by January 6th.

"Has your mother begun planning for her Black's ball?" Moirae asked. "I always adore your mother's balls. She makes them simply chic. Unlike Adelpha Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude but the woman reminds me of a preening peacock."

I couldn't help but giggle at the comparison, "Well considering that the Malfoys are famous for their rare albino peacocks, I'd say the description is a perfect fit."

Moirae began to giggle too, holding up a napkin discretely in front of her mouth almost as if to hide her glee. "Are you going to the Malfoy's New Year's Eve ball?" She suddenly asked.

I found the question quite curious for no one ever skipped any of the twelve pure-blood balls unless ill. Before I answered however I paused as I had a flashback to the memory of Hestia earlier this afternoon inviting me to her party.

Moirae continued to look at me expectantly until she set down her napkin, "Andromeda," she said all trace of the previous laughter gone from her voice, "Can I speak bluntly with you?"

Perplexed by her unusual behavior I simply nodded my head. "I know that we both feel the same way many times. But all I can really tell you is that you're arriving to a fork in the road. My recommendation is to think wisely about the options presented to you."

The awkwardness that had earlier disappeared came back two-fold. I held back the urge to gulp at her words.

Noticing the change in my mood Moirae looked at me with such sincerity that I was touched. "I promise I won't tell anyone, anything."

At her words I felt my fear of the power she held by the secrets she knew begin to melt. I wanted to trust her.

"I don't know what to do." I paused as I considered my thoughts, "On one hand if I go to the Malfoy's I'm beginning to get the impression I'll be shutting a door forever, and continuing my life with the same ennui that I've felt for the past few years. But if I don't go… I can't help thinking that this will be the first step towards me turning my back on my family and I don't think I'm strong enough to stand on my own. I'll fall without their support."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," Muttered Moirae, "A catch-22."

"Pardon?" I asked confusedly.

"Never mind, just a phrase that I read somewhere and I was reminded of it just now." But before we could continue our conversation the wizarding clock in the parlor room chimed as the hour hand struck five.

"Wow I didn't realize so much time had passed," I said glancing down at my watch to verify that it had already been an hour. "I'm so sorry but I should be returning home soon."

Moirae nodded her head, "That's understandable. I hope you enjoyed your time here."

"Very much so, thank you very much to agreeing to have tea with me."

"Not a problem. Please whenever you want to just send me an owl and I'll bake some more of those date scones you seemed to enjoy."

"Oh dear, you're going to make me gain so much weight if I have an open invitation to those scones. But please send me that recipe!"

"I promise I will. You'll have it by tonight."

"Thank you again, and Moirae, I hope in the upcoming semester we'll be able to become closer friends."

She smiled at me, "I'm sure we will."

As I left the Wilkes' I couldn't help the thoughts that kept churning in my head. Moirae had mentioned that I was coming upon a fork in a road, and I couldn't stop myself from contemplating the many possibilities that lay in front of me. I had a lot of thinking to do.

**A/N:** Wow this chapter is massively long for me. I amazingly enough, when I was mentally planning this chapter out, wanted to get much further along in the story than where I left off. I hope this chapter worked. For some reason while writing it I felt as if it was a little off. Also there was no Ted in it. I'm sorry; he'll be back soon though. Thank you so much for the reviews I got last chapter. They really help motivate me. All comments, questions, and constructive criticism are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who has the wealth to prove it while I on the other hand am a humble broke college student.


	5. The Prince

Chapter 5

The Prince

I had woken up the next morning exhausted. The entire night thoughts had plagued me and chased away sleep as I tossed and turned in bed. Past four in the morning I'd drifted into a light sleep which was soon interrupted by a dream which forcibly awoke me with a sense of deep dread. As I lay in bed trying to remember the dream, I felt it quickly leak away from my memory.

Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed and quietly padded over to my window and looked out upon the moors which surrounded Melrose Hall. The night was still. The sun had not yet risen and a blanket of fresh snow covered the hills.

Bellatrix was coming home today. For the first time in my life I wasn't particularly excited about being reunited with my older sister. I was fearful of what state I'd find her in. The rumors that had been circulating about her dealings in Budapest had been sinister and worrisome.

Also Megaira Rookwood's ball was to be held that night. The Rookwood Ball was traditionally three days before the first of the Twelve Balls. It did not hold the same prestige as the Twelve but it was seen as a nice little precursor to the upcoming festivities.

I sighed as I thought over all that I had to do today. With so little sleep the day promised to be miserable. I was suddenly reminded of the book that Ted had leant me. I really was eternally grateful that he'd thoughtfully slipped it into my bag. Not only was it interesting but it was a huge book.

I was suddenly possessed to write him a thank you note. I took a seat at my bureau and pulled out a piece of parchment. I gingerly took out one of my favorite quills and began penning a note.

_Dear Ted,_

_I'm sorry in the delay of the writing of this letter. I meant to write it sooner but I seem to never find the time lately. I wanted to write and thank you for slipping me The Fountainhead. I finished Nineteen Eighty-Four so quickly into break that The Fountainhead is positively a life saver. It was considerate of you and I greatly appreciate it…_

As I finished writing that last line I paused, wondering to myself if I should tell him about my encounter with Hestia Jones the previous day. Worrying my lower lip, I weighed the ramifications if I continued the letter versus just stopping at this point. Making a quick decision I continued writing hurriedly before I changed my mind.

… _I ran into your friend Hestia Jones yesterday at Diagon Alley. She seems rather… interesting. She made a comment about how you told her I didn't eat babies. Thanks for that. I don't appreciate you ruining my street credibility like that. I have a reputation to uphold as a Slytherin here. Anyway she invited me to her New Years Eve party. Well Happy Christmas I guess. _

_Sincerely, _

_Andromeda Black_

As I finished the letter I summoned my snow owl. She landed gracefully on my bureau from her perch and obediently held her leg out to me as I tied the letter onto it. I grabbed a treat from a nearby bowl and fed it her, as I opened the window to let her out. Looking at the sunless horizon I decided to go back to bed and attempt to get a little more sleep before I had to face the day.

I flung myself unceremoniously back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Within five minutes I was fast asleep.

A couple of hours later I found myself sitting in one of the parlors in Melrose Hall, playing a distracted game of wizarding chess with Narcissa. We were both on edge with the upcoming arrival of our sister and therefore we both played half-hearted, as we stole glances at the clock that was situated over the mantelpiece. Our mother sat on the chaise lounge and was reading _Mode Witch_.

Suddenly with an audible click we heard the hand which symbolized Bellatrix shift from "traveling" to "home" on the family clock. Simultaneously sounds drifted into the parlor from the entrance hall that sounded like Bellatrix demanding a house elf to put her things away. Narcissa quickly got up accidently knocking over a few chess pieces, and my mother set aside her magazine and waited patiently for her eldest daughter to enter the room.

Bellatrix a few seconds later waltzed in, her dark curls pulled back in a disheveled low ponytail at the base of her neck. She stopped in the doorframe and took a quick glance across the room, taking everything in. A huge smile appeared across her face and she rushed into the room, "Oh, how I've missed you all!" Her hooded eyes shined with enthusiasm as she came over to each of us and gave us a hug and kiss.

"Bellatrix you're late," our mother announced after Bellatrix had finished greeting all of us.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I made a quick stop in Paris before coming home."

My mother raised an eyebrow, "So you did take my advice?" Bellatrix turned slightly around to Narcissa and I and subtlety rolled her eyes much to the delight of Narcissa who tried to hide a smile.

"Yes, yes I went and visited Uncle Carbrey and Tante Marguerite, stop worrying. I know you might find this shocking but I do listen to you on occasion."

Druella sent her daughter a sharp look, "Don't take that tone with me Bellatrix, with all I've had to put up with raising you; it's my prerogative to be doubtful."

Narcissa leaned over towards me and whispered quietly in my ear as Bellatrix snapped back at our mother, "It hasn't even been thirty seconds yet and they're at each other's throats."

I gave her a skeptical look, "We can't all be perfect like you in her eyes." Narcissa looked affronted by my response but I chose to ignore it. My sister liked to act naïve when it came to the obvious preferential treatment she received from Druella Black. Unwilling to stick around to continue watching the ongoing bickering, I slipped out quietly through the back door towards the dining room.

I stopped in front of the family portrait that had been commissioned four years ago, trying to decide what I wanted to do. The snow outside caught my eye through the window, and I made the impulsive decision to go for a walk outside.

Approximately ten minutes later I found myself seated on a bench which was nestled away in the gardens which surrounded Melrose Hall. The cold crisp air was refreshing after having been coped up in the mansion.

I was about to pull out a book to read when my owl glided over to where I sat. She nipped at my wrist gently as I began to untie the letter from her leg. A smile slowly crossed my face at Ted's messy handwriting which was scrawled across the front of the letter. I began to open it when I heard someone yell out, "Andromeda!"

Quickly I shoved the letter into my cloak's pocket and put on a smile as I looked up at Bellatrix who was exiting the rose trellis.

"Merlin, it's cold out here, how can you stand it?" She took a seat beside me on the bench.

Shrugging I turned to look at her, "I don't really feel it anymore."

She raised an eyebrow in response, "You're a weird one." Pulling her cloak tighter around her she burrowed deeper into the fabric searching for warmth. "I haven't talked to you in forever Andromeda. I miss you."

My eyes dropped to my hands, "I've missed you too."

Bellatrix snorted. "To hell you do. You can't even look me in the eyes when you say that." Unlike Narcissa and me, Bellatrix never hid behind a mask. She was the most honest and blunt person I knew. She said exactly what she was thinking at the time.

"Andromeda, I'm not oblivious. For the past few years you've been distancing yourself away from me. Why? We were so close when we were younger. You and I, we were best friends; we were way closer to each other than Narcissa." She began laughing, "Remember when we convinced Narcissa that Aunt Walburga was actually not our aunt, but a hag that had eaten her and taken her place?"

A small smile crept on my face at the memory, "And we warned her not to get too close to her otherwise she'd gobble up Narcissa and become her instead."

Bellatrix let out an unrestrained laugh. "For a few months after that, every time we saw Walburga Narcissa couldn't run away fast enough from her. And Walburga thought Narcissa had gone off the walls mad; because of course her features favored the Rosier side so much."

"And if ever anything is slightly off with any of us Walburga always blames Mum's side of the family." By this point I was laughing along with Bellatrix.

"And then Walburga confronted Mum and told her she thought it was time that we commit Narcissa to St. Mungo's for the safety and benefit of the family."

"Oh we got into so much trouble when Narcissa ratted us out and told Mum the entire story about the hag and everything."

"Honestly she can be such a little bitch sometimes."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Bella, give her a break she was only five at the time."

"Please, Miss Perfect would do the same thing to this day. She ratted me out to Dad when she caught me and a few friends smoking some genie pollen two years ago."

"That's because you don't have a subtle bone in your body. You shouldn't have lit up in the common room. If you had any common sense you'd have been more subtle."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at me, but after a few seconds her glare melted into a smile, albeit not the warmest smile ever, "See this is why I miss you, you were always my voice of reason, and my conscious now that I think about it."

I gave her a dry look in response. "Oh Andromeda, you're always so serious all the time. You need to loosen up and live life to the fullest. Carpe diem or some bollocks like that."

"That's rich coming from the person who is still holding a grudge against Narcissa over something that happened two years ago."

"Psh," Bellatrix scoffed, "I'm not holding a grudge. I love Narcissa with all my heart just like I love you, but I was just commenting on how she can be a bitch; just like you can be a boring wand in the mud sometimes."

"Thanks, I just adore being told I'm a snore. You know what Bella, you can be a pretty big bitch yourself."

Bellatrix laughed at my comment. Listening to her I could sense a sharp edge to her laughter, which I hadn't recalled being there a few months before. My worry for my sister and what she'd been up to in Budapest amplified.

"Oh you have no idea how much of a bitch I can truly be." A pregnant silence hung in the air for a few seconds. It had come off as almost a confession and I was not quite sure what I should say in response. I knew that, that comment led down a road that I wasn't ready to walk yet.

After a little while longer Bellatrix got up from the bench, "I can't stand the cold any longer. I'm fucking freezing my arse off. But honestly Andromeda, you need to live a little. Tonight at the Rookwood's ball, some of my friends and I are going to smoke some good quality pollen that was picked up in Amsterdam for us. You should join us and take some hits. Merlin, if you continue being this tense I pity your future husband. You're going to be positively frigid. Ciao Andromeda." She turned and walked back through the gardens making her way up to the mansion.

Annoyed by her remarks I muttered quietly under my breath, "Bitch." to her retreating figure.

The sun was setting a few hours later, as I sat in front of my vanity making a few last minute touches to my makeup. A knock interrupted the silence in my room followed soon by the entrance of Narcissa.

She was prettily dressed in a light buttercup yellow dress robe made of delicate silk and chiffon. Her hair was cascading down in relaxed corkscrew curls, which she'd obviously spent hours perfecting.

"I'm so jealous of you and Bella, being allowed to wear your hair up to balls. I can't wait until I turn sixteen. Wearing your hair up always makes one look so much more elegant and put together."

I smiled up at my little sister, "Just last year you were complaining about how you couldn't wait until you were fourteen so you could go to a ball. At least you're going to this one."

Narcissa stuck her tongue out at me playfully, "Why do you have to be the voice of reason? But you're right, it always was horrible watching you and Bella leave all dressed up and beautiful to go dance the night away, while I had to stay here with the house elves. Now I can dance for as long as I want and go out and flirt with all the boys."

"Which you take full advantage of."

Narcissa gave me a coquettish look, "Why of course. I've got to sharpen my skills so they're in perfect condition when I really need them." She stopped and gave me an analyzing look, "You chose the plum gown."

I raised an eyebrow, "How perceptive of you."

"No, it's just that it looks nice on you. I would've never put you in plum myself but it looks très chic. I'd normally say you should stick with jewel tones. Remember the emerald dress robe you wore to the Malfoy's ball last year, it was stunning."

"Thanks, and you look stunning as per usual."

Narcissa laughed and twirled so that the dress robes spun around her. "Really? I was worried that the yellow would be too similar to my hair and that it would all mesh together so I looked like one huge yellow blob."

"Well you definitely don't look like one huge yellow blob so I'll grade this as a success." Our conversation was interrupted by a house elf humbly knocking on my bedroom door. "Come in."

One of our house elves timidly shuffled in, wringing its hands in worry. "Mrs. Black wanted me to inform you both that she is impatiently waiting to leave." Nodding my head I turned back towards the mirror to give one last check to my appearance, turning towards my sister I gave her a teasing grin, "Do I pass you're fastidiousness?"

She rolled her eyes, "You make me sound like a horror. Yes you pass. You look beautiful. You should totally flirt with Jeremiah Nott tonight. He just got a promotion at the Ministry two weeks ago."

"Oh a promotion! So he's no longer a mail clerk, has he been promoted to window washer? What a catch!"

"Oh hush you; he got a promotion to office clerk. That's a big deal for him."

I couldn't help laughing at the poor guy, "Let's go before Mum goes into conniptions."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her to have a chance to have a conversation with Dad would we?"

On our way out of my room I grabbed my cloak to drape over my shoulders to ward off the cold December air.

I'd been at the ball for two hours and I was already running out of things to do. Standing in a tucked away corner, I looked out at the crowd of expensively dressed people. I'd danced a couple of times when I'd been approached by some of my classmates, and I'd chatted for awhile with some acquaintances, but soon I found myself bored and wishing I was back at home reading The Fountainhead.

Interrupting my thoughts Bellatrix popped up in front of me in her decadent scarlet velvet dress robe. "Finally I found you!"

I mustered up a half smile, "This party is such a drag," Bellatrix loudly exclaimed with complete disregard whether or not Megaira Rookwood was around or not, "Oh Merlin is that Vera Greengrass in the jaundice yellow dress robe?"

"I don't think jaundice is actually used to describe a shade of yellow Bella."

Bellatrix dismissed the idea with a hand gesture, "Well she sure looks like she has jaundice in that horrifying gown. Rodolphus told me in Budapest that Rabastan heard she had Hag's Rash. Is that true?"

"To the best of my knowledge yes, but you should ask Cissy. She went over to the Greengrasses' to have tea the other day."

"I wonder who gave it to her. It's got to be someone we know Vera is way too arrogant to sleep around with someone who isn't in society. Although now she's never going to get someone, serves the slut right." Bellatrix's attention was quickly diverted, "Fuck, Lyra gained a ton of weight while I was gone. She must be stress eating, although I can't blame her. She should be ashamed that half the Prewitts are blood-traitors. She's also never going to get a good marriage."

Exasperated I turned to Bellatrix, "You're such a bloody gossipmonger. Sometimes I swear you're worse than Cissy."

"Sometimes you're worse than Cissy," Bellatrix mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Stop you're bitching. Anyway you should be excited I came over here to take you out of your misery. You looked like you were stuck in Binn's class for a double period."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked dubiously.

"Oh stop worrying." Bellatrix grasped my arm in an iron clad hold and dragged me along with her as she moved towards the staircase.

"Bella!" I harshly whispered as we reached the staircase, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to have fun. Now come on, don't make me imperius you."

Making a snap decision I decided to follow Bellatrix, for anything had to be better than what I'd been doing before Bellatrix showed up.

She led me to the Rookwood's library which was filled with Bellatrix's friends as well as few Hogwart's students who were occupying all the couches and chairs. Bellatrix near dragged me to where Rodolphus was sitting along with his brother, Rabastan, and Tarquin McTavish who were both seventh year Slytherins. Bellatrix sat in Rodolphus' lap on the couch and I took a seat on the floor next to Niamh O'Brien, who had graduated in the same year as Bellatrix.

The library was cloaked in the heavy and distinctive smell of genie pollen.

Rodolphus possessively encircled his arms around my sister, "Took you long enough. You were almost late"

Bellatrix shrugged as she stole the spliff from Rabastan and slowly inhaled. After a few seconds she leisurely exhaled the smoke, "Whatever, it took longer than I thought to find Andromeda. And obviously I wasn't late so whatever."

Bellatrix handed me the spliff, I looked down at it and grimaced at the noxious smell. Quickly I handed it off to Niamh. "What you're not going to smoke it?" She asked me blankly.

Coming up with a quick lie I explained that pollen made me extremely nauseous.

"That fucking sucks," She said as she took a deep drag. "Shite Bellatrix, this is some good shit."

Bellatrix smiled lackadaisically, the pollen already having an effect on her. "He got it for us."

Niamh giggled, "I should've guessed. He always gets the best shit." She took another drag before handing it to the person sitting next to her.

Suddenly silence descended over the room as a dark figure walked in determinedly. Almost everyone quickly stumbled up at his entrance and they repeated at the same time in the same monotone way, "Lord Voldemort."

He nodded his head as he stood in the center of the room. With a flick of his wand the heavy oak door slammed shut with a resounding thud. A sense of dread spread across my body as I realized Bellatrix had dragged me to a Knights of Walpurgis meeting. A memory tugged on my consciousness as I looked upon the visage of Tom Riddle. I'd met him many years earlier when he'd worked at Borgin and Burkes. He'd grown older, his skin was paler than I remembered and it had a waxy sheen. He had lost his handsomeness which he'd been known for when he'd been younger, and his facial structure was beginning to appear slightly distorted.

"Evening, I'll make this short since it appears you've all already began smoking, which means in twenty minutes you'll all be blathering worthless idiots."

A few people snickered at his remarks, while others had complacent smiles on their face as their minds began to feel hazy. "We need a new strategy. I'm getting tired of playing politics. It's taking too long to get anything done, and I'm growing impatient with the empty-minded fools that we recruited to be our politicians they're incompetent. If their seats didn't have to come up from re-election if they died, a few of them would be six feet under already for the shit I have to put up with."

Most of the people in the room maliciously laughed at his comment. And I subconsciously shuddered as I began to mentally panic as the realization of what was going on fully hit me.

"So I, Lord Voldemort, have given this some deep thought and I've come to a conclusion. A wise person once said, 'Hence it comes that all armed prophets have been victorious, and all unarmed prophets have been destroyed.' Politics isn't the way to gain control and get rid of the filth that are Mudbloods. Our ideas are too radical for the people to understand, they're the lost and confused and have been brainwashed by the liberal pigs of BNP. They don't understand what a blight Mudbloods are to our noble line, and how they're slowly poisoning everything we stand for and hold highest in our esteem." Here he paused in his speech to an uprising of cheering and clapping from the occupants in the room.

"No we must take up arms and use violence to strike fear in the hearts of people. Only through fear will we achieve what we are destined to do." The cheering increased as Riddle's listeners became enraptured by the speech.

"But we must be careful and time our strike perfectly. If we strike too early, before we have enough power to follow through and take control then we will fail. If our initial attack is too light they will be able to fight back with the fury of vengeance. We have to give them a cripplingly blow so that we don't have to fear their revenge. Who is with me?"

Everyone in the room except me screamed their approval. "Good," Riddle nodded his head, "So we need to build up our forces. Step up recruiting but be careful. Remember only to bring in people you trust and who share the same beliefs as you. We need the most dedicated members for this beginning stage. Anyone who isn't fully dedicated might turn on all of us and bring death upon us and our cause. We also need to recruit different species who can act as muscle in the upcoming battle. Thinking about strategy I've concluded that using the likes of filthy giants and other half-breeds as the first line of attack would be rather beneficial. They can create lots of havoc and if they're killed it doesn't really matter much in the end. I want to use all of you for more covert activities. So Bellatrix and Rodolphus, be ready to travel with me into the U.S.S.R. after the holidays are over and we can start making headway by creating alliances with some of the Russian dark wizards as well as start recruiting the giants of the Ural Mountains to our cause."

He stopped and looked around, "Dismissed." Everyone began talking in excited tones as the meeting ended. Bellatrix swiftly got up from Rodolphus' lap and rushed over to where Riddle was standing, "My Lord, I fully support your new strategy and I think it is brilliant. A more militant approach is exactly what is needed."

"Of course it is Bella. I see you brought someone new along with you," Suddenly his gaze turned towards me and I felt a predatory glint in his eyes which set me on edge. I wanted nothing more than to run away in the opposite direction and get as far away from him as possible.

"Yes my lord, she's my sister Andromeda."

He gave me a disdainful look and turned back towards Bellatrix, "Never bring her back her."

"But, my lord," Bellatrix began to protest.

"Bellatrix!" Riddle snapped, "Are you arguing with me?" He began to subtly finger his wand that was conspicuously sticking out from his pocket.

Bellatrix bowed her head in subservience, "No, never my lord. I'm sorry."

"Good girl. You are dismissed." Bellatrix nodded her head and turned upon me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the library harshly. She dragged me to an abandoned hallway out of earshot of everybody, her grip digging deep in my arm.

As we reached our destiny she threw me against the wall in anger. My back slammed into it painfully, and I quickly grabbed a hold of my wand in my cloak pocket, but didn't pull it out, waiting to see how events were going to play out.

"What the fuck did you do!" screeched Bellatrix at me. She stood before me, a malevolent fire burning in her eyes. Her face had transformed from statuesque to unhinged as her anger overtook her.

"I, I don't know," I stuttered, terrified of what Bellatrix would do to me. "I didn't do anything. I swear."

"I stuck my neck out for you; I shared my passion with you. And you shamed me! The Dark Lord must hate me now. You've made him lose trust in me. I worked so hard, to be where I'm at and you've destroyed it. How could you Andromeda! How could you ruin me like this?"

I stood there wide-eyed as I watched my sister slowly fall apart before my eyes. I wanted to yell back at her, but all I could do was stand there bewildered at my sister. She suddenly seemed to remember how angry she was at me and looked me straight in the eye. I saw a manic gleam flash across her eyes which hadn't been there earlier today. As I stared into her eyes lost in what I was trying to decipher, Bellatrix slapped me across my cheek with all the strength she had.

I was caught off guard and fell to the ground with the force of the slap. As I fell down I ripped the dress robes which Narcissa had admired just a few hours before. With every passing second the sting of the slap intensified and I reached a hand up to cover and nurse my cheek. When I looked up Bellatrix was gone and I was alone in hallway.

Holding back tears I slowly got up, wincing at the pain in my cheek. I looked down at my torn dress and realized there was no way I could go back down to the ballroom. I could only imagine the gossip that would ensue. Suddenly I heard footsteps around the corner, I rapidly started looking around for somewhere to hide, not wanting to deal with explaining myself to anyone. I rushed over to the nearest door and tried to pull it open but it was locked.

"Andromeda?" I stilled as I heard the questioning voice call out my name and I turned to see Moirae standing in front of me with a sympathetic look on her face.

Shit. She knew.

She walked up to me and her eyes looked over me, examining my cheek. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Suddenly a chilling sensation spread across my cheek and the pain began to lessen.

"There, that'll feel better."

I looked up at her, "Thank you." I almost whispered. I was feeling ashamed at her finding me in such a state. I was Andromeda Black; I wasn't supposed to be weak and pitiful.

"Okay so there's a fireplace three doors down to the right which is connected up with the Floo Network, and it has a jar of powder on the mantel." She stilled in the middle of her explanation, "I assume you most likely want to go home right?"

I nodded my head and she continued, "Okay so once you floo home I'll just go and tell Mrs. Black that you got food poisoned. I'd bet she'd love to tell everyone around how incompetent Megaira Rookwood so it's a win-win situation for her."

She was giving me a gentle smile and my heart swelled at the thought of what she'd done for me. "Thank you for bailing me out."

Moirae nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, "Anything to help out a friend." A single tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away and gave her watery smile.

"I owe you one."

"Don't be silly, you don't owe me anything. Now you better hurry there's a couple heading this way looking for an empty bedroom to shag in."

I nodded my head and turned towards the door to the room in which she'd informed me the fireplace was in. I reached the door and cast a spell to unlock it. Before entering it I turned one last time towards Moirae who was serenely waiting in the middle of the hallway, "I'll see you later Moirae."

A huge smile broke out across her face, "Bye Andromeda." And with that she turned and quickly left.

A couple of minutes later I found myself on the floor of my bedroom with tears streaming down my face. I wasn't even quite sure why I was crying. The night had thrown me into shock and I felt like I was trapped inside with people like Riddle and the look in my sister's eyes before she slapped me crossed my mind. I dug through my cloak's pocket searching for a handkerchief to wipe my tears away when my hand settled on Ted's crumpled letter. I suddenly had a flashback from earlier that day when I'd quickly stuffed his letter into my pocket to hide it from Bellatrix.

I unfolded the letter and began to read the messy handwriting.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_The mere fact that you sent me an owl shows that your street credentials are slowly disappearing. At the rate your going you're going to have the reputation of a Hufflepuff by May. Although I hate to admit it, but I'm excitedly awaiting the day when you realize that you love everybody and just want to spread your love by making biscuits for everyone. Can I put in a pre-request? My favorite biscuits are chocolate chip. I realize that's rather unoriginal but it's a staple for a reason. _

_Yes Hestia is special. I'm now slightly worried at what she told you. Hestia doesn't know how to not talk. But in her defense it is what she's best at. But she has a nasty tendency of not knowing when to keep her mouth shut. Therefore I'd like you to assume that everything she told you is false. Unless, of course, she told you I was a stud because that's just common knowledge. You can't fault someone for spreading the obvious truth. But if you don't have plans for New Years Eve then you should come to her party. It always ends up being a lot of fun and it'd been interesting to see how a Slytherin reacts to fun. Almost like a scientific experiment! My hypothesis is that you all melt when experiencing fun. Prove me wrong. _

_And you are very welcome. I hope you enjoy The Fountainhead. _

_Cheers,_

_Ted_

As I read the letter I couldn't help but laugh out loud at certain areas and by the end of the letter I had stopped crying and I had a grin on my face.

**A/N: **I'm sorry there's no Ted again! But next chapter I promise he'll be back. But Bellatrix came back! Haha one could call me a Bella fangirl, and I can't even explain why. Maybe it's because of Helena Bonham Carter and how much of a bamf she is. Also I changed the rating to M because of the increased cursing and the drug use. Okay, so moving on to more important matters. I need a beta reader. I've tried most of the story to go without one but I feel like my writing is suffering because of it. I need someone who is really good with grammar and who isn't afraid to tell me when it sucks. So if you're interested please send me a review. On that matter all questions, comments, and polite criticism is welcome and appreciated. Thank you for those who reviewed. As a writer I really do need them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who has the wealth to prove it while I on the other hand am a humble broke college student.


	6. Anthem

Chapter 6

Anthem

Looking back on the period after the Rookwood ball, I realize now that I was subconsciously beginning to experiment with the idea of untangling myself from my family. I was becoming like Equality 7-2521, a figurative Prometheus standing on the brink of something unimaginable.

But instead of electricity, I was experimenting with defiance. The event that'd transpired between my sister and I was a push toward the fork in the road which I'd be faced with in the upcoming years. Bellatrix and the Knights had shown me the direction that pureblooded society was heading towards, and I knew there was no possible way that I could live happily in that ominous future.

I'm not going to lie, the meeting had scared me. It was the first time I realized fully, that the Knights were no longer a tame political party. They'd become a collective monster driven blindly by the diatribe of a megalomaniac. Riddle brought them the finest pollen and allowed the drugs to leave his followers empty and servile. And once they fell into the void that the drugs created, he filled their minds with poisonous ideas, enveloped in passion and charisma; thus garnering their undying support in their vapid states.

For someone who put the ultimate value on free-will, the idea of what Lord Voldemort was doing to the youth of the pure-blood class, terrified me. And he'd spoken of violence, a mass violence that would create terror, and give him control over the country through fear. But at that period I truly believed that he'd been over-exaggerating. I misjudged Lord Voldemort's hunger for power and my childhood playmates' commitment to bringing about his plan of genocide.

I sometimes secretly wonder whether I could be partially to blame for all those who lost their lives during The First War. In the upcoming years whenever I opened the Daily Prophet and was met with news of an untimely death, a casualty in the war; I felt my stomach clench in guilt and disgust at myself. If I hadn't underestimated what would later transform from the Knights to the Deatheaters, maybe I could've warned the Ministry, maybe I could've saved even just a single life.

After reading Ted's letter, I curled up in a fetal position on my bed, and tried to banish the flashbacks of the meeting. The pungent smell of pollen permeated my memories, and I nestled deeper into my blankets trying to escape the smell.

A couple of hours later Narcissa came in to check on me, turning on the lights of my room with a flick of her wand. "Andromeda, you didn't even change out of your gown before climbing into bed. And your hair! You need to take out the fasteners that are holding up your hairstyle otherwise they'll straight pull out your hair and you'll wake up bald tomorrow."

"I highly doubt that," I quietly mumbled into my pillow.

Narcissa gave a tired sigh and rolled her eyes at me as she sat on the edge of my bed, "Megaira really made a mess out of this one. You look horribly pale and you feel clammy too." She commented after having lightly brushed the back of her hand across my forehead. "I'm really surprised though, you seemed perfectly fine when I saw you at the ball. But I can't believe Megaira food poisoned her guests, why I never heard of such a disgrace. She's such a Pegasus, brains of a bird." As Narcissa ranted, she began to pull-out the bobby pins that a house-elf had meticulously placed in my hair earlier that evening.

After she'd removed all the pins, Narcissa didn't move from the bed. She was deep in thought and it almost seemed as if she'd forgotten where she was. Disconcerted by her unnatural silence, I raised myself from my lying position and put my hand gently on her arm. "Narcissa is there anything you want to talk about," I gently urged.

She looked up quickly, drawn out of her stupor. "No, no. I'm sorry I kind of got lost in thought there for a moment." She chuckled nervously as she got up. Standing in front of me, she subconsciously brushed out the creases in the full skirt of her gown. "I hope you feel better soon. It'd be a shame if you had to miss out on the Christmas season because of that cow Megaira."

I gave her a small smile, "I'll try. Otherwise who'd be there to scare off all the creeps that want to dance with you at the balls?"

"Remember last summer when you slapped Demarcus Travers because he tried to force me to dance with him?"

Laughing at the memory I nodded my head, "He's still terrified of me. What a toad."

Narcissa giggled, "Kind of looks like one too. Well then good night Andromeda."

"Good night Narcissa." And with that my sister left, turning off the lights before exiting the room; leaving me alone with my thoughts.

For the next fortnight, I hid out in my room playing sick. I was able to skive off all the balls, including my mother's. Instead of going out and pretending I was having fun, I was able to stay in my warm comfortable bed and read about Howard Roark.

On the night of Adelpha Malfoy's ball, Narcissa came prancing in my room adorned in her most impressive gown. She twirled in front of the bed with a big grin adorning her face. "What do you think?"

I set aside The Fountainhead, which I'd bewitched the covered so it seemed like one of my textbooks. My sister looked radiant in the mint green silk gown.

"It's goblin-made. All the crystals were hand-sewn," she turned around so that I could see the cascade of crystals that decorated the back of the gown. "It cost a fortune! But I wanted to impress the Malfoys."

"Well it was worth every knut. You look amazing Cissy. I'm kind of glad I'm too sick to go tonight, otherwise I would have been completely outshined by my sister and my ego would've been hurt."

Her face fell, "I'm so upset that you've been sick this entire time. You're missing all the balls and parties! You didn't even have the opportunity to watch Zoe Lestrange break up with Nathanial Avery on the dance floor at the Rosier ball because he had been salivating over Svetlana Dolohov while they'd been dancing! It was like the milestone event of this Christmas season."

"For some reason I think I'll survive Cissy."

She hmphed in reply to my sarcastic comment. "You can be all sarcastic with me, but you are missing out on the best moments. You'll regret not being there to see these moments in thirty years from now when all the girls are together reminiscing at tea."

"How will I ever survive?" I deadpanned, as I went to pick up The Fountainhead.

"Merlin! Sometimes you can be more infuriating than Bella. By the way did you two have a fight or something? Because she turns colder than a bag of ice mice whenever I mention you around her and she hasn't been up to see you lately."

I slightly narrowed my eyes at my younger sister, "Keep your nose out of business that it doesn't belong in." I warned.

Narcissa shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes. Well you two should kiss and make up. Bella just announced to the family that she's leaving for Leningrad in a couple days. She has no clue when she'll return. So this might be the last time you see her in awhile."

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"Fine, be all cranky. I was just trying to help. Anyway I must be off. I have a prince I need to snag."

"I'd wish you good luck but it seems as if you don't need any luck from me."

Narcissa smiled coyly, "It's all about the confidence. If you go into a situation thinking there's no way for you to fail then success will shine through."

"I think that's faulty logic."

"Oh shut up Andromeda, stop raining on my Quidditch match! Sit in bed and eat your chicken noodle soup."

"Love you too!" I called to her retreating figure just before she slammed the door behind her.

I stayed in bed in complete silence as I listened to the echoes that rang through the house. Once I heard the voices dissipate and the door slam shut, I jumped out of bed and threw on one of my most comfortable bathrobes.

I grabbed my book and rushed downstairs to the kitchen where I was greeted by five house-elves. "Toppi is so glad to see Mistress Black out of bed." One of the house-elves stepped forward and bowed so low that his pillowcase brushed against the floor.

"Thank you Toppi. By any chance do you know if there's any treacle tart leftover from last night?"

A smaller house-elf beamed up at me, "Yes Mistress Black, Hennie will go get it for you at once."

"Oh and can you put some clotted cream on it too?"

"Yes, yes Mistress don't worry Hennie knows exactly how you like your treacle tart."

"Thanks," I grinned back as my stomach growled. One of the biggest negatives of pretending to be sick was that my mother had put me on a liquid diet and I was starving. As I sat down at the table and opened The Fountainhead, an invitation that I'd received from Hestia two days before fell out of the front cover of the book. I was suddenly reminded that Hestia Jones' party was being held tonight.

Hennie set the plate of treacle tart and I ravenously began eating it while I mentally weighed the pros and cons of going to Hestia's party.

I was never one to rebel and I'd never sneaked out of the manor before, but on the other hand to spend New Year's Eve alone, pretending to be sick , was borderline pathetic. And I was on the last chapter of The Fountainhead so I could use the party as an opportunity to return the book to Ted.

I finished the last bite of the treacle tart and thanked the house-elves for their wonderful cooking. Merlin knows that if my mother ever attempted to cook we'd probably all die of food poisoning, so I tended to hold a great appreciation for the house-elves, literally my survival depended on them.

I settled down into the kitchen chair and finished the last chapter of the book. Maybe it was a result of reading The Fountainhead which emphasized the individual and not following the conformity that society tries to push onto you, but I suddenly decided to go to Hestia's party. And as I made up my mind, instead of a sense of dread that I'd expected to be running through me, I felt exhilarated.

After I finished the book, I made my way back to my room, and soon found myself standing in front of my closet. I was faced with a dilemma. Sure I'd gone to many parties but they were all held by the matriarchs of the pure-blood families. I had beautifully ornate dress robes for balls and elegantly tailored dresses for afternoon tea but what does one wear to a New Year's Eve party thrown by teenagers who aren't from upper society?

I knew from reading all of the wizarding fashion magazines that it was becoming quite stylish for wizards and witches to wear denim pants that muggles called jeans, but I would never even dare try and bring a pair of jeans into my mother's house. A pair of jeans was definitely not worth fighting over.

As I dug through my closet, I found a simple grey knit dress which I thought would be casual enough for the party. I threw it on over a pair of black tights and knowing that it was bitterly cold outside, I wrapped a black and white plaid scarf around my neck hoping to ward off the cold. Throwing one last glance at my mirror, I hoped that I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb at the party.

Hestia had written directions on how to reach her house through the Floo Network on the invitation. I grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar that sat on my mantle and threw it into my fireplace. Once the flames turned an emerald green I stepped into the fireplace and clearly enunciated the address that was scribbled on the invitation.

I only knew the Jones family by name and had never really gotten to know any of them. They were a well-known wizarding family like the Potters or the Bones who'd always held a notable position in British wizarding society.

As the spinning slowed, I started to hear the latest single of Trivia Mon playing loudly in the background. I opened my eyes and was faced with an entire living room filled with people all in various states of partying. Some had made a make-shift dance floor in between the couches and were dancing vivaciously to the loud music. And in one corner a large group of people had congregated around a table with a wide assortment of different alcoholic drinks.

I stepped out of the fireplace and nervously readjusted me scarf as I scanned the room, trying to decide what to do next.

Hestia suddenly bounded out of nowhere, "Andromeda, you made it! I'm slightly shocked, but a good kind of shocked not the 'oh no a gnome just ate my pet bunny' kind of shocked."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to her rather strange comment so I simply nodded my head and said a little questioningly, "Thanks?"

Hestia just giggled as she took another sip from her red plastic cup, "Oh Merlin this is delicious. Edgar makes the best mixed drinks ever! Which reminds me, you just got here so you haven't taken your welcome shot. Welcome shot time!" She boisterously yelled out to no one in particular, "What's your potion?"

"My potion?"

"Yeah we have almost everything. Firewhiskey, Knotgrass Mead, Daisyroot Draught, a couple different kinds of lager, and a couple of muggle choices courtesy of Ted. Which reminds me, you should try to rum. It's to die for."

"I guess I'll try the rum if it comes so highly recommended."

"Great choice!" Hestia exclaimed as she pushed me toward the table that was covered in bottles and every shape and size imaginable. "Edgar! Can you pour out a shot of pure rum for Andromeda please?"

Edgar Bones' head shot up at the mention of my name and he gave me a quizzical look before pouring out a drink and handing it to me.

I quietly thanked him as I took the shot glass in my hand and was about to down the drink when Hestia put her hand on my arm to stop me. She then took out her wand and muttered _sonorus. _

"Hey everyone I have a toast!" As her voice echoed through the house, the music died down and people quieted down to listen to what Hestia had to say.

She raised her glass, "May I announce that for the first time ever a Slytherin has come to one of my parties. So because of this monumental occasion, I propose a toast to Andromeda Black for being one smart cookie and being clever enough to choose my party over some stuffy Malfoy party." Hestia drunkenly yelled out in an endearing manner. She must be a cheerful drunk, I deduced.

As everyone's eyes landed on me, I fidgeted slightly under their scrutiny. Suddenly I heard Ted yell from the back, "Hear, hear!" And everyone, as if freed from their shock, followed Ted's lead and a chorus of, "Hear, hear" ran through the room followed by a loud wave of cheering and clapping. The music was turned back on and everyone drowned their drinks and returned to their merriment.

"Now you can drink," laughed Hestia as she finished her drink and handed the cup back to Edgar. "Hit me."

"You do realize that with every drink I give you your headache tomorrow will be intensified two-fold."

Hestia grinned, "Yes I am well aware of this fact, but this is my last opportunity to party in the glorious year of 1968 so as Merlin as my witness, all hail the queen." Edgar with a confused look handed over the drink to her and turned towards me, "Did that make any sense to you?"

"Not a bit."

Edgar nodded sagaciously, "This rum stuff must not be half bad." He handed me another mixed drink which I took gingerly from him.

I needed to make sure I didn't go overboard with the alcohol. I still needed to be able to get myself back home at the end of the night.

Not quite sure what to do, I slowly made my way to a corner and began taking small sips of my drink. In the past I'd snuck out with Bella and a couple of her friends with a bottle of Firewhiskey during a society party but I'd never been around such a bacchanalian atmosphere. I set The Fountainhead on a side table and settled into people-watching mode. I found it highly entertaining to watch my classmates drunkenly interact with each other in ways they'd never dream of if they'd been stone cold sober.

"Boo." I jumped slightly as a familiar voice startled me out of my inner thoughts. My sudden movement caused the rum to slosh in the cup, and I was barely able to keep it from spilling all over my outfit.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't realize my presence would be so great that it'd cause you to near drop your glass in excitement."

"Ha ha ha. You're a laugh riot."

"Dromeda, I'm so glad to see that the holidays haven't dulled your sarcasm. It'd really be a real tragedy if you'd become nice and fuzzy."

"I do overall try to avoid becoming fuzzy in any context."

Ted burst out into laughter, "I think I'm glad to hear that. So are you drunk yet?"

"Not even close."

"That's a shame; we need to get more alcohol in you. What are you drinking?"

"I think its called rum… but I have no plans of getting drunk tonight. I need to sneak back home before everyone comes home from the Malfoy's."

"You tried the rum? I'm absolutely delighted. What do you think?"

"It's really nice. It seems to go down smoother than the firewhiskey and it has a pleasant after taste."

"A pleasant after taste? We definitely need to get more alcohol in you. Do you need any help sneaking back into your house?"

I smiled at him as I took another sip of my drink, "No, I just need to make sure I keep an eye on the clock. Other than that I just floo back to my bedroom."

"Wizards have it so much easier than muggles. I have a friend and when she needs to sneak back into her home she climbs the trellis that's underneath her window. We can just poof back to wherever we need to be."

"She climbs up a trellis?" I asked shocked. Suddenly the song in the background changed to one that I didn't recognize.

Ted's face lit up as he recognized the song, "Dromeda it's _Jumpin' Jack Flash _finish up your drink and come dance with me."

"First why Dromeda?"

"Andromeda is too complicated in my delicate state."

"Psh, delicate state please, you're just drunk."

Ted laughed, "Come on hurry up! I'm in absolute love with this song."

"I've never heard it."

"That's because you're missing out on so much in that family manor of yours. It's a muggle song."

I stopped and listened to it more intently, "I actually kind of like it."

"Then hurry up and come dance," Ted took my hand and pulled me into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"How do I dance to this?" I asked as I found myself surrounded by dancing and singing teenagers.

"Just move to the music, it's not a waltz it's rock-n-roll. There's no proper way to dance to it." Ted rapidly explained as he began dancing around. He looked rather like someone had hit him with a jelly-leg curse than someone who was supposed to be dancing. He was jumping about, his arms thrown in the air. But as I glanced at everyone else, they all seemed to be dancing in the same fashion. Maybe it was the rum, but I suddenly felt myself begin to jump up and down and I let my body basically move whichever way it wanted as I let the music take over me.

Once I started I just kept on dancing with Ted and everybody else, letting the adrenaline and the music take over me. After awhile of dancing I felt the rum start getting to me along with the heat of the dance floor. My head started spinning and after the latest song had stopped, I quickly excused myself. I swiftly found the door that led to the Jones' backyard, and clumsily I was able to get it to open.

As I stepped out of the door I was faced with a completely pristine landscape of snow. No one had ventured out here in a while since there were no footprints on the virgin snow. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw a swing set a couple of feet away from where I stood.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd sat on a swing set, but I did know it'd been over a decade. As if drawn by it, I slowly walked towards the swing set. Slight disappoint rang inside of me as I ruined the immaculate tableau with my footprints. As I sat down, my back facing the door into the house, snowflakes began to fall all around me.

I took a deep breath of the cold sharp air around me, letting the coolness clear my head.

"One thing I'll never understand about you. You always end up sitting in cold precipitation alone."

My back was facing him so I didn't attempt to quash the small smile that spread across my lips at his comment, "Maybe I just like it." I said as I tossed him a glance over my shoulder.

He walked up to the swing, "Do you want me to give you a push?"

"Please."

I felt his hands tenderly rest on my shoulder blades. He left them there momentarily and then hesitantly pushed. He then moved and seated himself on the swing next to mine. But he was facing the opposite direction as I.

"Are you okay? You just suddenly left. I was worried that I'd have to hold your hair back if you know what I mean."

"No it was nothing like that. I was just getting really dizzy. I think the heat and the rum was getting to me."

He simply nodded his head in response as he started to swing back in forth.

"Oh and I brought your book back. I left it inside but I'll give it to you later."

"Wow you finished it rather quickly. Did you like it?"

"I loved it. I think Howard Roark is the one who inspired me to sneak out tonight."

Ted threw me a lopsided grin, "Well I'm glad you ended up coming. I'll forever keep the mental image of you dancing to The Rolling Stones. It made my year."

I laughed lightly, "Well I'm glad I was able to achieve that considering we have," I glanced down at my watch, "Two minutes left in 1968."

"It's crazy how quickly time seems to fly by. Before long we're going to be graduated from Hogwarts."

"Oh don't remind me," I groaned. "Hogwarts is like this bubble and once we leave it we're going to be in the real world."

"Yeah…"

We both fell silent as we thought about our futures. Ted stopped swinging and sat still. Almost subconsciously I slowed down until I too was barely moving.

"What's your New Years' resolution?" He asked me quietly. The snow seemed to have calmed him down considerably from his drunken exuberance.

"I haven't really given it much thought honestly. You?"

"I'm going to figure out what I want in my future. I haven't really given it much thought up towards this point but I think it's time that I step back and take a look at what I really want."

"That sounds like a solid plan. Maybe I'll steal your resolution," I said jokingly.

"You're such a thief. And unoriginal." He teased. I stuck out my tongue, "And mature too." We both laughed. Ted quickly peered down at his watch, "What great timing, ten seconds until it's 1969." Grinning we both caught each other's eye and together we began counting down the seconds. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one."

"Happy New Years Dromeda."

"Happy New Years Ted."

That was the first New Years Ted and I spent with each other. Sitting in the falling snow, listening to the cheers coming from inside the house as our classmates welcomed in the New Years, and I can't speak for Ted but I at least was incandescently happy when the clock struck twelve.

**A/N: **Wow I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. This chapter was definitely a battle, but I'm just so relieved that I finally got it finished. Thank you to all who reviewed. It really gives me the motivation to overcome those writer blokes that I face. Every time I got a review I went back to working on the chapter. I want to especially thank PurpleMonkeyDishwashers and Sadie for their reviews. And thank you everyone who wished me luck on the LSAT. I'm pleased to say they're over and I did really well on them!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who has the wealth to prove it while I on the other hand am a humble broke college student.


	7. Crime and Punishment

**Warning: **I probably should have done this earlier. This story is rated M because there's a lot of cussing, drug use, alcohol use, violence (more so later on), and possibly sexual shenanigans. If you've survived this long in the story without running away screaming because I've robbed you of your innocent thoughts then I think you'll survive. This public service announcement is over.

Chapter 7

Crime and Punishment

It was the first week back from Christmas break and I was sitting at a hidden away table deep within the Hogwart's library. It had been raining all evening long, and instead of focusing on my Ancient Runes essay I was watching the warm light refract off the racing raindrops that dotted the windowpane.

I was snapped out of my reverie when someone casually dropped into the seat across from me. "What do you want Somerset?" I brusquely asked.

Sitting across from me was the seventh year Slytherin, Niall Somerset. He came from a family which was considered a pillar of pure-blooded society and I'd known him most of my life. Leaning forward in his chair he gave me a charming smile and loosened his tie. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Andromeda Black."

I rolled my eyes at his smug tone, "You're not getting to your point."

"All in due time. So I heard the most interesting rumor today which I knew I just had to share with you right away."

I still wasn't sure what Niall was getting at but I felt a sense of dread solidify within my gut. "What is it?" I asked uncertainly, the caustic tone of earlier completely gone from my voice.

"I see I have your attention." He leaned back in his chair bringing his hands up to rest behind his head. "So it seems that little Andromeda did something naughty over break. Something that Mommy and Daddy Black wouldn't be too pleased about."

My eyes narrowed at his mocking tone. "You're bluffing."

"I have it on good authority that you skipped out on the Malfoy's Ball and instead went to Hestia Jones' party. And if memory serves me right, aren't the Joneses considered blood-traitors. Tsk tsk. I never thought you had it in you."

"Obviously you want something Somerset so spit it out, I don't have all day."

He looked around cautiously to make sure there was no one around. Spotting a pair of Gryffindors studying at an adjacent table he lazily got up. "Follow me."

Looking around at the numerous open books scattered around the table I looked up at him, "Can this wait?"

He shrugged lackadaisically, "Nah. Hurry up though I don't have all day."

Rolling my eyes at him I quickly packed up my belongings and followed him until he stopped at a tapestry of the sorceress Ilyith. He pulled it aside to reveal a passageway. I walked in and he followed me, allowing the tapestry to fall back into place. He then leaned back on the wall and pulled out a small satin bag from his pocket along with some rolling paper.

"I thought you were in a hurry." I snapped.

"You are such a stick in the mud Andromeda. Will you relax, I just want to roll a spliff."

"Um… yeah, no you're not. I have better things to do with my afternoon than watch you light up and then get caught with you while you're smoking pollen, thus getting expelled."

"Fine, whatever," He slipped the rolling paper and bag back into his pocket, "I'll wait until you leave."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. "So why am I here?"

"Well obviously because you couldn't subtly rebel against your parents and now I can use that to my benefit." He replied in such a cheerful tone that it worsened my already black mood.

So I simply glared in response. Niall straightened up a little, "Alright, here's the deal you fucked up. And yes I could rat you out to Mommy and Daddy Black but I much rather create a symbiosis with you. You see this news of you partying with non-purebloods comes on the heels of a rather sticky little situation I find myself in."

Typical Slytherin. I was about to be blackmailed, but as Niall continued talking my interesting was being piqued. "Stick situation? Sounds like you fucked up as well."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "What can I say. No one is perfect."

"What happened?"

"Well I kind of have a secret myself that I'd rather not have become common knowledge. You see I…" He paused at a loss of words.

"I'm…" He stopped again.

"You're what?"

"I play for the other Quidditch team if you catch my drift."

My eyes widened, "Really?" I paused and really looked at him. "I honestly would've never guessed."

"That's because I'm subtle. Unlike you."

"Touché. So why tell me your big secret?"

"Because over break my parents walked in on me in a broom closest with Hayworth Wilkes and they didn't see anything per say… but they've become suspicious."

"I knew he was gay!" I exclaimed, delighted that my own suspicion had been confirmed.

"That's nothing to get excited about, everyone knows Hayworth is gay. His mother is just living in denial. She actually thinks he's going to marry Heather Rosier."

"Well that'd be perfect since there have been rumors about Heather's sexuality ever since last summer when she was found in a compromising situation with Denver Burke."

"Please, Heather isn't really gay. She might have snogged a girl once or two but it's so obvious that she's just experimenting."

"Whatever you say. So what does your homosexuality have to do with me?"

"Well you're single which probably means your parents have been on your case about getting a boyfriend, and I'm technically single and my parents are starting to suspect. So let's pretend to date. That'd please Mommy and Daddy Black and maybe convince my parents that Hayworth and I were really just trying to find a broom."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you were doing."

"Sod off."

"You're the one who dragged me here."

Niall smirked, "So are you in or are you out?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nah, because then my alternative is actually attempting to woo a girl and thus lying to her about my true intentions. And well that's just a lot of bad karma that I rather not attract."

I quickly thought over his proposition. It would get my parents off my back about finding a possible future spouse. The longer I didn't show any interest in anyone the closer my parents came to arranging my marriage. I also wasn't romantically interested in anyone so having a fake boyfriend wouldn't interfere with anything.

"Fine I'll do it. But I refuse to snog you in public. You always smell like a bleeding ashtray."

"No offense but I'm gay. I have no desire to kiss you. Let's set some ground rules, first the most physical contact we'll have will be holding hands and maybe some flirtatious touching. Oh and if you tell anyone that I'm gay, I will accidentally let it slip to your parents about where you were on New Year's Eve."

I rolled my eyes and moved towards the exit of the hidden passageway. But before I left I turned around. Niall had pulled out his bag of pollen and was starting to roll a spliff. "How did you hear about me being at Hestia's party anyway?"

Niall looked up at me, briefly distracted from his illegal contraband. "I'm shagging Royce Smith and he was at the party."

"But aren't you also shagging Hayworth?"

Niall smirked, "I never said I was monogamous."

"Whore."

"And proud of it." I couldn't help laughing a little as I walked out. I heard him call out to me as I let the tapestry fall back into place, "Lovely chat, my sweetest darling; my sunshine, my oxygen."

So word of my new "relationship" spread throughout the school within record time, and it made me wonder who exactly Niall had trusted to be such a gossip. Many Slytherins had come up to me in the common room and between classes to congratulate me on such a fine catch.

My sister had rushed towards me the second I had walked into the common room after dinner and given me an uncharacteristic hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Niall Somerset where about to become official?" She practically whined. "He's so cute! Mother and Father are going to be so delighted to hear that you've caught yourself a Somerset. Although you better watch out, Mother is totally going to start planning your wedding. And you should've seen the look of Ceres' face when she heard. She's had a crush on Niall for years."

I wanted to laugh when I heard about Ceres' disappoint, if only she knew the truth. Narcissa continued to badger me for the details of Niall and my relationship which I, much to her disappoint, refused to reveal.

The next morning the school was abuzz over Niall and I. Everyone was speculating how long we'd been hiding our tryst from everybody and how long we'd last as a couple. As I walked by the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, Royce Smith had sent me a conspiratorial wink and it made me wonder how much of a secret Niall's sexuality was. I made a note to try and pry the names of his other flings out of him while he was high on pollen or something.

But the oddest reaction was Ted's. We had rounds that night and he was uncharacteristically quiet. An awkward silence had descended upon us as we walked through the emptying halls as curfew approached.

"Ted," I began hesitatingly, "Is everything alright? You seem a little… off."

Without stopping he shrugged nonchalantly but didn't reply. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and gave him a quizzical look but he didn't even seem to notice. I rushed to catch up with him and tried to start a conversation to mask the suffocating silence. "So I started reading some of the Ancient Greek muggle philosophers that you suggested. I've gotten through a few pages of Plano."

"Plato."

"Oh," I mirthlessly laughed, "Yeah… silly me."

Had this been how our conversations had gone for Ted in the beginning when I'd been: acerbic and not very talkative, or warm, or even moderately likeable? Merlin only knows how he stuck around. I'd been dealing with the cold shoulder for only thirty minutes and I was already prepared to give up on this whole thing.

We continued walking in silence for another five minutes until he suddenly turned around to face me. "Niall Somerset? Seriously?"

I froze not quite sure what to say, "Um… yeah…" was my eloquent reply.

"You know Dromeda I thought you were smarter than that."

I'm ashamed to admit that I bristled slightly at his accusation, even though Niall and I were actually not in a relationship. "Shove off Tonks," I threw back without considering the absurd direction this conversation could take.

"Oh it's Tonks now that I insulted your precious dignity."

"That's right it's Tonks. I don't have to put up with any of your condescending bollocks."

"Condescending! That's rich coming from you."

"You never seemed to complain about it before when you were running around trying to get me to become friends with you."

"Whatever." He snapped back and I felt like I'd won that round. "Somerset is such a wanker! I thought you were better than that. I can't believe you're selling yourself off to a pretty little rich boy who is as dumb as a bludger just because of his name or looks."

In all honesty, although I considered Niall a borderline friend, one that was not to be trusted of course, I couldn't really argue with Ted's description of Niall. I was guilty of thinking all those things about him at one time or another.

Before I had to come up with a disingenuous defense for my fake boyfriend, Niall rounded the corner, immensely angry. "Tonks! Who the fuck are you calling as dumb as a bludger? At least I have the good breeding not to go around and try to fuck up other people's relationships."

"Good breeding, please, you mean inbreeding."

Niall turned towards me, "Come on Andromeda, I don't have to put up with anymore of this shite." He harshly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

I reacted without thinking and resisted, "Merlin Niall let go! I need to finish my rounds."

"I need to talk to you now," and he pulled a little harder.

"Ouch Niall, stop, you're hurting me." Niall let go but not before Ted threw all of his weight into a punch and hit Niall squarely in the jaw.

"Fucking tosser." Ted muttered underneath his breath as he stormed off without even throwing a glance in my direction.

I stood in complete shock besides Niall who had been knocked to the ground by the force of the punch. Niall was gingerly touching his jaw trying to evaluate whether or not he should go to the hospital wing. "Fucking jealous prick." He grumbled as he lifted himself off the floor. He turned towards me, still nursing his jaw, "I need to talk to you."

**A/N: **Yes this is a very short chapter however if we look on the positive side of this situation, it didn't take me five months to update. I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to stick with my longer chapter lengths or make them shorter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed Ted's jealousy. And please review! Reviews are what keeps this story alive, and lately I've been wanting to write a Katie/Oliver story but your reviews keep me focused on this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who has the wealth to prove it while I on the other hand am a humble broke college student.


	8. The Sun Also Rises

Chapter 8

The Sun Also Rises

Niall took my arm, a little more gently than earlier, and pulled me towards the entrance of the nearest classroom. After swiftly shutting the door once we were both inside, he turned to face me. He wasn't his calm usual self, and it set me on edge.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my conversation?" I spat out as I defensively crossed my arms in front of my chest, preparing myself for the unpleasant answer that I knew was forthcoming.

"You're not going to be happy," was his only response.

"Well it's not like I'm starting this conversation in a gleeful state of mind to begin with." I spat out.

"Our parents know."

I stared at him blankly, "That's it? I assumed they'd find out soon enough. Things like this never remain a secret for long. I'd probably guess Narcissa told my parents already. I don't understand why you're freaking out. Did you run out of pollen? Are the withdrawals making you paranoid?"

"Shut the fuck up Andromeda! Do you really not comprehend what this means?"

He seemed legitimately angry so I decided that throwing back a sarcastic retort would have been the wrong thing to do in this situation. Instead I just stared back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"They've already drafted the engagement contract and signed it! We're engaged to get married. Do you now fucking understand why I'm angry and why I thought you'd like a heads up as soon as possible? My mum just sent me an owl congratulating me on such a fine match and telling me the splendid news."

The blood drained from my face and I felt my heart start to speed up. The wave of panic was starting to take over; the sweat broke out across my forehead as my mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out what I was going to do. What was I going to do? Those words repeated over and over again inside my mind, as if I was listening to a broken record on a turn table. What was I going to do?

Beside me Niall wasn't faring much better. He'd started pacing before me, muttering to himself. "No offense of course Andromeda," he said as if suddenly realized I was still standing in the room. "It's not like you're horrid or anything, but I can't sleep with you since you know you're a girl and all. I just couldn't go through with it… and if we were to marry then we'd be expected to pop an heir out and…"

"Niall, shut up."

He stopped his pacing and looked up at me shamefully, "Sorry… I kind of talk when I'm nervous, I say all the things that are going through my mind, which I probably should just keep to myself."

Not bothering to respond to his apology, I continued to analyze the situation. Niall, realizing he wasn't going to receive a response went back to pacing.

"When is the signing ceremony going to be held?" I asked quietly after a couple of minutes. It was tradition within pure-blooded families for the parents to arrange the marriage contracts and when both of the betrothed reached seventeen the two families would hold a signing ceremony. The signing ceremony was an ornate ceremony which marked when they would sign the contract, cementing their engagement. I had turned seventeen that past December and Niall was a seventh year so his age wouldn't be a roadblock to the advancement of our engagement.

"Easter break."

"Shite."

"Yeah…" Niall replied.

"Well I only see two options for our predicament right now."

"Pray tell."

"Well we can either pretend to break up now and tell our parents some completely made up story as to why we wouldn't be good for each other that wouldn't harm either of our reputations or we could use this as a reprieve."

"A reprieve?"

"Yeah, from the constant pressure we feel from our parents. We can go on pretending to be engaged, sign the tossing wedding contract, and see how long we can continue pretending to be together until we make up a reason to break up and break the contract."

Niall thought about it, "Pretending would buy us some time. You have one more year left at Hogwarts and then I assume you'll want a career and I as your future husband would argue for you to pursue whatever career you wanted so your parents wouldn't be able to object and so that would give us another year while you train in whatever you want to do. If we play this right we could both win at least two years if not more of peace from the parental units. And if we both consent to the breaking of the contract then there are no penalties on either side."

"So I take it you're in favor of continuing on with this lie."

"Yeah, I think it's bloody brilliant." He paused and looked me over, "How about you. Are you up for it?"

I thought it over to myself, and then looked up determined, "Yeah I'm in, it's not like I have anything holding me back." But as I said this I suddenly had a flashback to my recent fight with Ted, and I felt a lump grow inside my throat. Shaking myself mentally I swallowed that feeling. It wasn't like I owed anything to Ted anyway. Well at least nothing more than friendship.

Niall stuck out his hand toward me, "It's a deal then? We continue this charade until we both decide to break it off; and in the meantime we both can shag whoever we want as long as we're discreet and no one finds out."

Squashing my previous thoughts on Ted, I reached out and gripped his hand in mine; shaking it. When I tried to let go of his hand he continued holding onto mine refusing to let it go. He leaned in towards me until his lips were level with my right ear.

"The definition of being discreet does not include a fight in the middle of the hallway with a mudblood. If you're going to mess around with Tonks, do a better job of hiding it. If you embarrass me, mark my words, you will regret it." He evenly whispered into my ear. Dropping my hand he backed away from me and gave me a wide smile as he sauntered out of the classroom. "Cheerio Andromeda I'll catch you by the by."

When I was alone in the classroom, I let out a deep breath and allowed my shoulders to slump forward slightly. For some reason I couldn't figure out whether or not I was going to regret this decision.

The next morning Moirae and I were sitting under a tree by the loch. She was eating an apple and I was reading a letter I had just received from Bellatrix. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence I folded her letter and slipped it into my bag.

Moirae looked up at me with expectant eyes, "So what did she have to say?"

I gave her a measured look, "Do you even have to ask?" I replied in a light tone.

She shrugged, "I have come to find that assuming in the end makes an ass out of you and me."

Laughing at her comment, I leaned back so that my back rested against the trunk of the tree. "She was writing to congratulate me on my engagement. She did make a comment that she always thought Niall was a fop but in all her wisdom she told me it was only the bloodline that really mattered not the personality. She's coming in from Leningrad for the signing ceremony during Easter break."

Moirae nodded, "I bet she'll be a lot more pleasant to you during Easter than she was during Christmas. Now that you're engaged to a pureblood she won't feel as threatened."

"Threatened?"

"Yeah, I think that lately she's been worried that she was going to lose you, that you were going to abandon her. You making a good marriage voids those worries."

Not having a response, I silently took in what she said and let the idea churn inside my mind. Bellatrix worried that I would abandon her? It made perfect sense. She had always been sensitive to abandonment since our father turned his back on her and refused to give her the attention she craved because of her gender.

Not wanting to contemplate my older sister for the rest of the morning I forced myself to come up with a new topic of conversation. "So did you see the notice Slughorn posted in the common room?"

"Yeah, he's starting career advising next week for our year. Have you thought about what you might want to do?"

"I'm not quite sure," I paused, "I never really gave it much thought. I thought my parents wouldn't let me pursue a career but Niall told me he wants me to, so it opens up a lot of new possibilities."

"It buys you more time." I pursed my lips at Moirae's retort. I had never told her that Niall and my relationship was fake but I had the impression that she knew exactly what was going on and was merely placating me by not directly saying it.

Looking at her directly in the eye, I decided to take a chance, "Am I doing the right thing?"

In her gaze I read her comprehension at what I was really asking. Moirae sat completely still, looking at me calculatingly. Suddenly her entire body seemed to relax and she giggled, "What would be the fun in me telling you that? Anyway I'm the absolutely worst person to give you advice. I've never even kissed a boy."

Knowing that she was playing ignorant, I simply rolled my eyes. I should have known better than to seek my future out from her. She suddenly smiled at me and hurriedly got up, "Well I better get going, it looks like someone is waiting in queue to talk to you."

Before I could answer Moirae was already up and swiftly departing from the area. Curiously I looked around trying to figure out what Moirae had meant when I saw Ted standing off in the distance, fidgeting slightly with the strap of his bag, looking nervous. When he noticed that I was watching him, he purposely walked towards me. As he reached the tree he gave me a sheepish grin, "Can I sit down?"

Keeping in mind the warning that Niall had offered me the night before about being more discreet, I quickly checked the surrounding area for any students. But it was still early on a Saturday morning and the only person visible on the grounds was Moirae who was speedily hurrying back to the castle.

"Sure," I motioned to the spot next to me.

"Thanks."

Silence fell upon the two of us. I looked over the ripples on the surface of the loch, as I felt his eyes boring into the side of my head. I wasn't quite sure what to say, considering that the night before he had punched someone on my behalf. It wasn't really a situation I found myself typically in and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act.

Chagrined, he gave me a lopsided-grin, "I wanted to apologize about last night."

"For what? You're amiable demeanor last night?" I replied sardonically, not having time to staunch my automatic response. I minutely winced knowing that being sarcastic was not really the best move when someone was trying to apologize to you.

"Fair enough, I deserved that. I realize I was slightly taciturn."

For the first time since this conversation started I turned to look directly at him. Our eyes met and I felt the urge to grin back at him. "Slightly is one way to describe it."

"I'll admit I was angry. I never liked Somerset, he's a git. But I shouldn't have lashed out at you about it. I ranted to Hestia last night and she ended up actually throwing an orange at me. She said something about me being a completely hopeless wanker or something."

I couldn't help laughing at that, "You know I'm really beginning to like Hestia a lot."

He laughed in return, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Turning to him I hesitantly muttered in almost a whisper, "I'm sorry too."

Ted, never being able to hide his emotions, was like an open book. His face read shock at my apology. "For what?"

"Last night made me realize how much of a bitch I was too you in the beginning. You know the whole aloof thing. How you put up with me for more than five minutes remains a mystery to me." I said with a grin.

He shrugged, "Eh sometimes it's worth it. I always knew you were soft and cuddly."

"Cuddly? You are so delusional."

"Come on Dromeda," he softly bumped my shoulder with his own in a friendly gesture, "You don't have to hide your true nature from me. I know you secretly crave to befriend all the Hufflepuffs and give the Gryffindors great big bear hugs."

I didn't even bother replying to his statement and instead gave him a deadpan look. We fell back into a comfortable silence. Looking down at the ground my gaze landed on his right hand. His knuckles were bruised and my brow began to furrow slightly. Without comprehending what I was doing, I picked up his hand and studied the damage. My thumb unconsciously stroked his knuckles softly.

I looked up and caught his eyes. I could read shock at my uncharacteristic actions reflected in his blue eyes. I could also read other emotions that I refused to acknowledge and suddenly guilt flooded inside of me. Guilt at wanting to play ignorant and ignore what was in front of me and for the fact that to the outside world I was engaged. And I suddenly knew that I had to tell him before he heard from some random person. I knew that if he heard about my engagement from anyone else that he might not come back around.

"Ted," the name escaped my lips, hushed.

I saw the hope intensify within his eyes and the feeling of guilt deepened. Staring into his eyes I knew that once I told him, those emotions reflected in his gaze would shift to anger. His hand still in mine I bent my head slightly, unwilling to see that shift in his eyes. "I'm engaged to Niall."

His hand slipped out of my own, but instead of angrily getting up and storming away like I had expected him to do. He stayed sitting down next to me, waiting for me to look up and face him. Slowly I raised my gaze until he caught my eyes. "Do you love him?"

I worried my lower lip as I quickly considered how I should respond. But I knew I couldn't lie to Ted.

"No," I whispered breathlessly.

He gave me a forlorn smile and got up to leave, "I'll see you later Dromeda." He then turned and walked away.

**A/N**: Wow I got this out in approximately a month. Lol I'd say that's an improvement over my average updating time. So the chapter title reflects are more subtle theme between this chapter and Hemingway's magnum opus. Ten points to anyone who can figure out the connection. Also I started a new Draco/Astoria story so if any of you get bored and like Blank Canvas you should check it out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I adore reviews and they are the lifeblood of this story. I'd love to hear any comments, questions, concerns, criticisms, suggestions, or random unrelated musings you'd like to share with me! So please review and then you'll win another ten points. See I'm not beyond bribing :p.


	9. Uncle Vanya

Chapter 9

Uncle Vanya

Two weeks later, I found myself shifting uncomfortable in front of Professor Slughorn. He was intently studying my file. After a pregnant silence he raised his head up to observe me.

"Your grades are excellent. On the O.W.L.s you received Outstandings in: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, and History of Magic. And you received an Exceeding Expectations in Ancient Ruins." He flipped to the next page in the file, "Here it says that you've chosen to continue studying everything except for History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy."

"Yes sir."

He shook his head slightly, "It's such a shame to see such a clever witch who will never be given to opportunity to succeed in life. I'm assuming your family won't allow you the chance to pursue a career. They'll be too busy trying to marry you off to some rich man with a good name, I suppose. It's always hard on me to have these career advising sessions with pure-blood witches like yourself who show so much potential." He closed my file with another shake of his head.

"Actually sir," I interrupted him before he whisked me out of his office, "I don't know if you've heard but I've recently been engaged to Niall Somerset. He's expressed to my family how important it is to him that I be allowed to pursue whatever career I choose…" I hesitated unsure of how to continue.

"Capital!" exclaimed Slughorn. "I would have never pegged Mr. Somerset for being such a forward-thinker. He always comes off as rather lackadaisical, no offense of course Miss Black towards your beau."

"None taken sir."

"Excellent, excellent," Slughorn said as he reopened my file. "So do you have any ideas Miss Black of what you would like to pursue. With your O.W.L.s and current grades, I'd expect that almost nothing is out of your reach."

"I haven't really given it much thought. Before a month ago, I never thought I had any choice in the matter so I tried not to think about it."

Slughorn hmmed in response, his face pensive, "Well did you have the opportunity to look at the different brochures that were left in the Slytherin common room?"

"Yes I quickly glanced at them."

"And did any of them catch your interest?"

I turned towards my book bag that was lying against the chair I was seated in. I quickly grabbed a few of the brochures that I had stashed away because they had caught my eye. After handing the brochures to Slughorn, I settled back into my seat waiting for him comments.

"Hmmm… interesting," he muttered as he flipped through the brochures, "The International Magical Office of Law, an Unspeakable, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, The Daily Prophet, or the British Magical Civil Legal System…" He paused when he came to the end of the pile. He then set each brochure onto his desk until they were all in a line. Pointing at the brochure which read, '_Like Mysteries? Consider becoming an Unspeakable!' _"Are you sure, Miss Black, that you would be able to handle the toll that being an Unspeakable places on your life?"

"Umm they can't speak to people outside of the Department of Mysteries about anything they're working on, correct?"

"Yes that is correct, however, I've seen firsthand how being an Unspeakable can have a negative effect on people and especially their relationships. Imagine coming home every day to your family, and being forbidden to share that part of your life with them. Over time it tends to wear on the person's relationship with those they are closest to. I don't mean to dissuade you but I always warn my students about the consequences of being an Unspeakable. Now there are certain people who can handle it quite well. It just depends on your personality, I guess."

The more I listened to Slughorn describe the cost of being an Unspeakable, the less appealing it seemed to me, "Professor Slughorn, the reason why I was considering the Department of Mysteries is because I want a job that will throw something new at me on a fairly regular basis. I don't want to be stuck in a job where I do the same monotonous tasks day-in-day-out."

He nodded his head thoughtfully, "That is understandable considering the talent you possess. I'd highly recommend a job in the legal system then or The Daily Prophet. Now from there it's really up to your preference and what you feel like you'd want to do. The International Magical Office of Law is more political than merely working in the legal community. It deals with acting as a liaison between the British Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards. It's their job to make sure that the Ministry is adhering to the policies and international laws set forth by the Confederation. As with the other two jobs, there are no specific N.E.W.T.s requirements. Basically when you graduate from Hogwarts, you apply and they'll look at how you did on the N.E.W.T.s and how you interview and whatnot and then they'll select whoever they feel would be the best for the job.

In the British Civil Legal System, you'd apply to different judges, barristers, or solicitors, depending on what path you'd want to pursue, and then if they hire you you'll go through an apprenticeship to learn the laws and be trained in the profession. The Daily Prophet is fairly self-explanatory. To be a journalist you need to have the drive to dig deep and not take things at face value.

However if you're still unsure of what you want to do Miss Black, since none of these professions don't need specific N.E.W.T.s requirements and since you're planning on taking six N.E.W.T.s, I'd advise you not to worry about it and continue working towards graduating with the best grades possible and then applying to all three jobs and see where you get offers."

I nodded my head in understanding and decided that what he'd advised was pretty sound advice and it wasn't worth losing any sleep over at this moment. He took the three remaining brochures and handed them back to me.

As I got up to leave, Slughorn cleared his throat, "Miss Black…" I stopped and turned to face him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on the chance that Mr. Somerset has given you. It's quite rare to see pure-blood witches have the opportunity to have a career; and I just wanted to remind you of how much of a rarity that is. And…" He paused and he seemed to consider his following words carefully, "I hope that you are able to overcome any obstacles that might be thrown in your path whether it be from society or your family."

I stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, allowing his words to sink in. It was true; the deal that I had struck with Niall had allowed me to enter onto a new path in life that I had never thought would be open to me until now. Unlike Bellatrix or Narcissa, I had this opportunity and it was essential that I embrace this chance and make the most of it. "Thank you Professor. I appreciate your support and the help you gave me today."

Slughorn beamed at me from his spot behind his desk, "You're welcome. If you ever have any questions Miss Black, my door will always be open to you."

"Thank you again and goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight."

I exited his office and was immediately greeted by an annoyed Ted, "Merlin Dromeda, you were in there for like almost an hour. I don't think career counseling is supposed to take that long."

I rolled my eyes at Ted, "I told you I didn't know how long it was going to take, and that you should wait in the library." Glancing down at my watch I sighed, "We're late for rounds; we need to get a move on."

"I'm not the one who made us late. So why did it take so long anyway?"

"I walked in there with not much of an idea of what I wanted to do."

"What do you mean when you say you didn't have an idea of what you wanted to do? Everyone has an idea of what they want to do even if it's just an inkling."

I threw a glare in Ted's direction, "Most pure-blood witches don't really think about what they want to do because the majority of the time they have no choice; they're forced to become housewives."

Ted seemed shell-shocked at my comment, "Oh…"

We continued walking through the halls in silence until Ted broke it, "It never really crossed my mind; that you might be stopped from pursuing what you want to do because of your position in society. That idea is so foreign to me. What is allowing you to pursue a career?"

"Niall." The moment his name left my lips a chill descended upon the pair of us. It was as if my pseudo-fiancé's name drained all the warmth and cheer between Ted and me.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," I nervously rearranged my cardigan, pulling at the sleeves so that they'd fall more comfortably. "So… what did you settle on as your future career?"

"I'm thinking about becoming a mediwizard. I love playing Quidditch but let's honest, I'm nowhere near good enough to go professional. So being a mediwizard for the British Quidditch League would allow me to be around the game and make a career out of it instead of spending a fortune to be a season ticket holder for the Montrose Magpies."

"You're a Magpies fan? Way to support the richest and most successful team in the league, that's such a sell-out."

"What? No way, you did not just call me a sell-out."

"I did and I would do it again. To be a true dedicated Quidditch fan you must support a team that loses on occasion. That disappointment is part of the Quidditch experience. Cheering for a team that always wins and has the best players because their owner is wealthy is bollocks."

"Well aren't you all high and mighty, and who do you support?"

"The Falmouth Falcons." I said proudly.

"The dirtiest team in the league? The one whose motto is _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads_?"

"The very same one."

"And you call me a sell-out. Anyone who's a Falcons fan basically is addicted to Schadenfreude."

"Guzentight?"

"Schadenfreude is a German word which means you take pleasure in another's pain. And any Falcons fan can't deny that."

Smiling I answered back, "And I never was going to try. Honestly the reason why I'm a fan is because the Falcons are the most entertaining to watch. I was at their game this past summer against the Tornadoes and Merlin it was hilarious to watch what they tried to get away with."

Ted grinned at me, "You're disturbed."

"At least I have character."

"Yeah… that's one way to describe it." But before we could continue our conversation we passed by the mirror which marked the entrance of one of the few secret passageways that I knew of. When Ted and I got near the mirror, we heard the rustling of fabric and someone shushing from inside the passageway.

I silently turned towards Ted with a raised eyebrow. Breaking up romantic trysts between students who were in inappropriate places was a part of our job when we made rounds but it wasn't something I necessarily enjoyed doing.

Ted nodded his head and moved the mirror to the side. We both expected to find two fifth years but instead we found ourselves faced with Niall and Patrick Frobisher, a Hufflepuff sixth year, snogging. As the light filtered into the passageway from the hallway, Niall turned towards us with a chagrined look upon his face. He looked over at Ted and then me and gave us an awkward smile, "Hey Andromeda."

I rolled my eyes, "Wasn't it you who fucking lectured me on discretion a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah… and I still stand by what I said."

"Get out of here before anyone else catches you."

"Anything for you my darling fiancée," He said cockily.

As he passed in front of me I swatted the back of his head. "You're such a wanker."

"Ouch," he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that big of a deal. Remember the terms of our agreement?"

"Yeah and I remember something about being discreet. You're lucky it was only Ted and me who found you. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if anyone else had stumbled upon you two."

"Okay, okay I get your point," Niall raised his arms in surrender as he walked out of the passageway. Patrick followed him and gave me an awkward little wave.

Once the two of them rounded the corner of the hallway, Ted and I were left alone. After Ted had let go of the mirror, he turned towards me, "So… I feel like I'm missing something here. Shouldn't you be upset that you just caught your boyfriend, nay your fiancé, not only cheating on you but with a guy? But, here's the confusing part, I'm looking at you right now and you don't seem upset or anything, you seem more annoyed than anything else."

I suddenly felt exhaustion flood through me and I leaned against the stone wall of the hallway and began to rub my eyes. I had never planned on letting Ted know that my engagement was a sham.

"Because under normal circumstances, I'd definitely punch Somerset for cheating on you, and lying to you about being gay. You deserve better Dromeda."

"Niall didn't lie to me…" I paused trying to figure out how to phrase what I needed to say, "He and I deliberately started dating to hide the fact that he was gay from his parents, and then it kind of grew from there. When we found out that our parents had arranged our engagement, we decided that if we went with it we could get two years to ourselves without having to worry about our families and then after two years we could call off the wedding. He gets his privacy to do whatever he wants to do with whomever, and I get the opportunity to have a career. Please don't tell anyone Ted." I looked at him desperately. Sure I felt guilty for having lied to him, but now that I'd gotten a taste of freedom I didn't want it to disappear again. I didn't want to be forced into being a housewife; I wanted to be independent and to have a career.

Ted merely stood there, studying me. It was obvious that he was mulling over everything that I had told him, and I could perceive different emotions as they crossed his face: doubt, comprehension, compassion, relief, and hope. When I saw the hope spread across his face, my heart tugged and I felt myself begin to blush.

He looked up at me and sincerity shown through his cerulean eyes. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

He looked me straight in the eye when he made his promise and my heartbeat increased as those words were spoken. I'd never felt this way before, and that scared me. I suddenly broke eye contact and nervously pushed my hair behind my right ear. "I've… I've got to go… it's getting late," I stammered out.

Having never stammered in my life I could feel the blush, which painted my pale cheeks, spread. Without waiting for his response, I turned and hurried away, driven by my embarrassment at the blushing and the stammering. I refused to allow any boy to turn me into some incoherent blushing idiot. Mentally I berated myself all the way to the Slytherin common room.

I quickly returned the greetings that I received when I entered the common room; but I didn't stop to talk to anyone because I was trying to get into my dormitory as soon as possible so that I could burrow into my bed and try and hid from the humiliation that was gnawing at me.

However once I entered into the 6th year girl's dormitory, I froze at the sight that greeted me. Moirae was sitting on her trunk with a letter clutched in her hands. She was crying torrentially. Without a second thought I rushed to her side and took a seat besides her. I enveloped her in a hug, when she felt my embrace she dropped the letter and latched onto me tightly as she began sobbing harder.

After awhile her sobs began to dissipate, and once she loosened her hold on me I carefully asked her what had happened.

"My mother just sent me an owl," She began, the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again, "My little brother, Aleron, turned eleven two weeks ago. He didn't receive his Hogwarts' letter… he'll never receive his Hogwarts' letter." The tears began to fall again and she covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle the sobs that she couldn't hold back.

My stomach plummeted as I understood what she meant. Aleron Wilkes was a squib. Squibs were despised by the wizarding community and especially by the pure-bloods. He was to be disowned and banished into the muggle world for he was a blight upon his family and would always disgrace them. My heart broke when I thought of the eleven-year-old who was most likely going to be placed in a muggle orphanage. He would be forbidden to ever see his family or friends again, and he'd have to start a whole new life in a strange and foreign world.

As these thoughts fluttered through my mind, I subconsciously hugged Moirae tighter, allowing myself to feel her pain as if it was my own.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It's rather melodramatic compared to the others but that's because the action is going to be picking up from this point forward. I think I've set most of my plot points into motion. The chapter title is a little literary joke so if anyone gets it then ten points to you! Thank you for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter! All of your reviews are amazing and they really brighten my day. So.. yeah you should continue sending them in! It'd really brighten up my life, which I need right now because it's so cold in Texas right now, and I'm just not used to this weather (I realize all of you who live in like Minnesota or Wisconsin are laughing at me for thinking 25 degrees F is uber cold but meh). Also I'd like to quickly mention that yes this chapter dealt a lot with feminism and women in the workforce. I really wanted to shine a light on that issue because not only is Andromeda a pure-blood but this is taking place in the late 1960s, which was time when women were really starting to be able to have careers. So it's like a double negative… except that I was taught in math that, that creates a positive… silly math tricks are for kids. Anyway I hope you all had an amazing holiday, and I hope you all review! :p


	10. Slaughterhouse Five

Chapter 10

Slaughterhouse-Five

Easter Break had arrived and Narcissa and I had returned to Melrose Hall. Narcissa was bursting with excitement over the upcoming parties that my signing ceremony would inspire. On the other hand I felt apprehension begin to gnaw at me.

Bellatrix had returned home from Russia before us and she had showered hugs and kisses on Narcissa and I. She seemed to be in an especially good mood and I hadn't seen her this cheerful in years. Even the wedding planning wasn't dampening her happiness. I was shocked when the first morning back I'd walked downstairs to see a peaceful Bellatrix surrounded by my mother and a few other older women all discussing china patterns, invitations, and themes at the same time. Her July wedding with Rodolphus was fast approaching and the plans were beginning to be finalized. And shockingly enough Bellatrix was playing nice.

A few days after my arrival, I was sitting in the dining room eating a small breakfast while reading over the Daily Prophet. My mother had already left to go investigate something or another in Hogsmeade involving the planning of my fast approaching signing ceremony with Niall.

Bellatrix waltzed in, a wide smile gracing her face. I looked up from the paper to observe my older sister approaching me. Bellatrix had always been considered a beauty within the pure-blood circles with her aristocratic features and glossy black hair, but the uncharacteristic smile transformed her completely and she seemed to radiate beauty.

She took a seat next to me and peered at the front cover of the Daily Prophet, "Anything interesting going on in the world?"

"Not really," I replied. Setting the paper aside, I took up a piece of buttered toast and began to nibble at it.

"Hmm." Bellatrix mumbled to me as she summoned a house elf to the table. Without looking at the approaching elf she barked out, "Two eggs scrambled with toast and raspberry jam."

"So what are you plans for today?" Bellatrix asked as she grabbed my discarded paper from beside me.

"I'm not quite sure. I hadn't really thought about it."

Bellatrix was flipping through the paper quickly skimming through the headlines. Her entire body froze when she came across a specific article, "Charity Quidditch Tournament to be Held in Derbyshire… how interesting."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully. "Sounds rather mundane to me. Is anyone famous participating in it?"

But Bellatrix wasn't listening to me. Instead she seemed transfixed by the headline. Her smile was beginning to grow and when the house elf set her dish in front of her she began to dig into her food almost as if she was famished.

"Oh," she paused while eating, "You shouldn't head over to Diagon Alley today."

Fixing her with a puzzled gaze I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't adding up. "What do you mean I shouldn't go to Diagon Alley?"

She shrugged casually, "All the huge sales are starting today and so it's going to be absolutely packed with who knows what type of filth. It's like all the poor people and mudbloods flock to Diagon Alley and just pollute it during the sales."

"Okay…" I muttered not really caring one way or another. It seemed a rather minute detail for Bellatrix to tell me about and very much out of character for her, but I had given up trying to figure out my older sister.

"How about you, do you have any plans for today? I know Cissy has gone out to Lyra's to spend the day."

"Oh is that where she ran off to. I was thinking it was rather quiet around here. Something just came up so I'm going to be out for the day."

Having finished my breakfast, I got up from the table and without a word to Bellatrix left the room. When I arrived at my bedroom Ted's owl was waiting for me on my desk with a note attached to his leg.

Feeding the owl a treat, I slipped the note off of its leg and skimmed through the letter quickly. Since Easter Break had begun, Ted and I had been keeping fairly regular correspondence and I had recently let him know that I had finished reading the copy of The Great Gatsby that he'd lent me. He had written back suggesting that we should quickly meet up today so that I could return the book and he'd give me another book. It was almost as if Ted had become my own personal library over the months that I had befriended him.

I wrote him a quick missive agreeing, since it wasn't like I had any better plans anyway. When I thought of having an opportunity to see Ted during the two week break, I also couldn't deny that a warm feeling spread inside of me. I would have never admitted it to anyone, but I had missed him over the past four days. That mere fact was enough to worry me but instead of thinking over it, I decided to just bury the thought.

I added that we should meet at Fortescue's in Diagon Alley around noon. It was the first place that popped into my mind since Bellatrix had recently mentioned Diagon Alley and I didn't mind huge crowds of poor people. I also didn't want anybody from the pure-blooded families seeing me with a muggleborn so I was hoping that they'd avoid Diagon Alley like the plague since it was the first day of the sales, like Bellatrix had suggested.

I sent away his owl and went over to my bookshelf scanned through my books. There wasn't anything that specifically caught my interest and I made a mental note to myself that I should go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few new books after I finished meeting up with Ted. Having nothing better to do I picked up _Hogwarts: A History_, which had been given to me as gift by one of my uncles the day I had received my Hogwarts' letter. I began flipping through the pages and I was interrupted an hour later by the owl's return.

I opened the letter and was met by one sentence. _See you there._ A grin spread across my face as I quickly glanced down at my watched and saw that it was already 11:30. I quickly decided that leaving early would be a better use of my time than spending it here in this empty house.

A couple of minutes later I found myself in the middle of what seemed like a never-ending wave of people. Bellatrix had been right when she said that Diagon Alley would be packed today. I made my way through the crowd until I reached Fortesque's. Luckily enough I was able to find an empty table and settled myself into my seat.

Ted arrived shortly afterward in a pair of jeans and a rumpled polo shirt. As he sat across from me I sent a disapproving look at his shirt. Ted looked down curiously at his shirt and then grinningly asked, "What's so horrible about this shirt?"

I was caught off guard and I looked up at him innocently enough, "What do you mean? It's a polo shirt."

"My point exactly. But you're sending it death glares."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not sending your shirt death glares."

Ted shook his head, "No there's definite malice in the looks you're shooting at my shirt. Does the color displease your highness," he asked jokingly.

"Not at all, that burgundy suits you."

He looked at me quizzically, "This is burgundy?" He peered down to look at his shirt, "I always thought it was just plain old red."

I laughed at his comment, "Men never notice different shades of color."

"It's so true! When people talk about the difference between forest green and emerald green I just can't see the difference. They're both green for Merlin's sake. So really what's wrong with this shirt?"

"Fine." I say exasperated. "Your shirt is so wrinkled! It looks like you slept in it, and it only takes one simple spell to unwrinkle your shirt."

Ted sat in silence across from me. His lopsided grin had grown into a full-fledged smile. "You are so anally retentive."

"Excuse me? What did you just say," I asked shocked. I had no clue what it meant to be anally retentive but it didn't sound like a positive thing.

Ted started laughing when he saw my shocked appearance. "Oh yeah I forgot wizards wouldn't have a clue what I meant by that. There's this muggle Freud who… well let's not get into the details of the meaning behind the term, but a person who is anally retentive strives for orderliness and they like to be in control and they like everything to look nice and neat and when it doesn't they can't stand it."

I didn't really bother to argue with Ted; instead I flicked my wand towards him and muttered underneath my breath the spell to un-wrinkle clothing. Ted merely chuckled at my reaction to his explanation. "So what type of ice cream do you want Dromeda. It'll be my treat."

However before I was able to reply to his question we were silenced by an explosion going off down the street near Gringotts. Ted and I froze and we caught each other's gaze, when suddenly multiple explosions went off. We both threw ourselves out of our seats and ran towards each other, our back to the ice cream parlor, looking out at the street. The huge crowds of people were beginning to panic as realization was descending upon everyone and there were piercing screams. People began to run around trying to escape from the explosions.

Ted and I were frantically looking around trying to evaluate our best option and somehow our hands had found each other's and we were holding hands tightly. Almost as if we were reassuring each other that we were still there and safe.

Before we could make a decision an explosion directly across the street from Fortesque's went off. Ted and I were blasted to the ground and shards of glass, shrapnel, and parts of the building, where the bomb had been in, began raining down upon us. My heart was beating uncontrollably and I felt the adrenaline pump through my blood. I needed to get to safety. No. We needed to get to safety.

When the debris seemed to have stopped falling I felt Ted rush to my side, "Merlin! Dromeda are you okay?" I got up and couldn't help myself from hugging Ted.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"I know!" He yelled back over the screams. Suddenly I felt his hand touch my cheek. When he removed his hand I spotted the blood that covered it and my heart sank. I gingerly touched my cheek and felt the blood that was seeping from a cut.

I could tell that it was a superficial wound and so I ignored it and pulled Ted's arm so he'd follow my lead. "I refuse to fucking die here. Let's find a way out." He nodded his head gravely but as I turned towards the street my heart sank. I saw dozens of masked figures in black robes descend upon Diagon Alley from all directions. They were shooting spells at the stampeding crowds within the street. The spells were an emerald green and I knew exactly what that meant. _Avada Kedavra._ The Killing Curse. Ted and I were in the middle of a massacre. _So it goes._

I stood there frozen, transfixed at the death, mayhem, and destruction that was occurring around me. It was as if my brain had stopped functioning and I could only watch the green curses that were raining in from everywhere I looked. _So it goes. _

Ted yanked my arm as he ran into the ice cream parlor, dragging me behind him. "Come on Dromeda! Snap out of it. You said you refuse to die, but for that to happen you've got to be proactive in situations like these." His frantic words snapped me out of my daze and I felt the sharp pulling that he was exerting on my arm as he was trying to drag me out of the line of fire.

When this realization hit me I began to run with him and we rushed into the ice cream parlor where people were huddled underneath tables and the feeling of fear and desperation was almost tangible. We rushed past all the cowering people and Ted led us through the swinging doors which led into the kitchen.

The kitchen was absolutely deserted and a door on the far wall was completely open. We rushed through the door and found ourselves in a less crowded alleyway which ran parallel to Diagon Alley behind the shops. There were people hysterically running down the alleyway but it wasn't like the overcrowded stampede that was going on in Diagon Alley.

Ted and I stood there still holding hands. We were both breathing heavily and we were looking from left to right trying to decide which direction would be safer.

We made the snap decision to go right, and Ted took the lead again. I followed close behind holding onto his hand for dear life. We caught up with a group of about ten people who were also running in the same direction as we were. The alleyway was so narrow that it was impossible for Ted and me to circumnavigate them. The alleyway that we were running down spilt into one of the side alleys that also held shops. My heart plummeted when I spotted two of the masked figures blocking our exit. The figures began to shot green spells and this time I could hear their resonating yells of, "_Avada Kedavra!" So it goes._

People in front of us were dropping dead their eyes glassy and unfocused. Ted quickly turned and pulled me away from the carnage. There were still explosions going and the screaming… it was inescapable. _So it goes. _

As I ran away from the figures I hoped that they had not caught sight of us. However as we were running away in the distance I heard footsteps begin the chase after us. Ted realizing that we were being pursued spotted another door that was left wide open to another shop.

We quickly ran into the shop and I slammed the door behind us. Ted dropped my hand to go in search of hiding spot and I stayed behind to cast the strongest locking spell I knew on the door. Hearing Ted's hurried run up the stairs, I quickly followed behind him and we found ourselves in a dark attic. Ted found a pile of old dusty blankets and in the cluttered mess of the attic there was a table.

Suddenly downstairs I caught the sound of the door being eviscerated away with one spell or another. Without thinking I turned towards Ted who was in the process of trying to create a camouflaged hiding spot using the table and the blankets and pointed my wand at him and whispered, "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Ted collapsed in a full body-bind. Worried that the sound of his fall would alert our pursuers of our location I rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry Ted." I whispered to him. His eyes which were frozen were staring straight ahead. But it was almost as if his rage was radiating off him in waves at being immobilized. I quickly threw the blankets over him. And I then rushed away from the pile of blankets so that it wouldn't draw any suspicion.

Right when I reached the middle of the attic the two figures burst through the attic door. My blood froze and my heart skipped a beat. I was facing death. I wasn't going to survive. My sole dying wish was that Ted would live. I wasn't ready to die but I would die with no regrets if he survived.

The two figures advanced towards me until they got close enough that they had a clear view of my face. I stood there terrified that it was going to hurt. I had been told that the Killing Curse didn't hurt but in all honesty, how did people know that. It's not like anyone had survived it to tell us how it felt. No one survived _Avada Kedavra_. But the two figures had stopped advancing and one of them had dropped their wand from the ready position.

"Andromeda?" My heart sank as I heard my name spoken from one of the figures. "What the bleeding fuck are you doing here? Bleeding fucking bollocks sodding… AGHH!" The assailant screamed. "I fucking told you to stay home. If you'd been fucking killed. Merlin! You are such a sodding git! Bollocks I can't deal with this shite right now. I have better things to do. What the fuck are you still doing here? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" The two masked figures turned and ran out of the attic. I heard them descend the stairs and then leave the house.

I let an immense sigh escape me and my shoulders slumped forward. But as relief flooded my body so did a noxious feeling as I realized who had just almost killed me. Remembering Ted, I went back towards the pile of blankets and uncovered him. I quickly cast the counter-curse as I collapsed onto the floor in an inelegant heap. All the strength had been drained out of me. I couldn't, no wouldn't, deal with this anymore. My sister was a murderer, I had almost died, and Ted was going to be furious with me.

I laid there waiting for him to yell at me but instead he rushed to my side. "Dromeda are you okay?" He shook my shoulders, "Dromeda just because she let you go doesn't mean we're safe we've got to get out of here."

My mind however wasn't focused on what he was saying to me; all I could think about was that my sister was out there murdering innocent people. She was massacring people. This had been what was putting her in a good mood. The thought a going around and killing whoever she wanted to made my sister smile. "Bella is murderer…" tears were starting to roll down my cheeks. I began to rock back and forth, "Bella is a murderer. Bella is murderer. Bella is a…" Ted cut me off by forcibly yanking me into a seated position by grabbing my shoulders.

"Dromeda!" He shook me violently, "Snap out of it!" He suddenly stopped shaking me and instead leaned toward me. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me so I shut my eyes, not knowing whether or not I dreaded or welcomed the kiss. Nothing made sense right now. However instead of a kiss I felt his forehead lean into mine. His hands which had been holding my shoulders began to rub my arms up and down.

"Dromeda we need to get out of here so we can both survive. And then you can have your breakdown. Honestly you deserve a breakdown. Oh Merlin Dromeda… you saved my life," he tenderly whispered to me, and I felt myself melt into him. I had to get the strength to pull myself out of here. I got up and he followed. He went towards the door but I stopped when I passed by the window. Curiously Ted turned back around and came to stand next to me.

In front of me I saw an image of a green skull with a snake protruding from within its mouth branded into the sky. That symbol has haunted my life ever since that day that I first saw it. Standing there by Ted in an abandoned shop, the screams still echoing outside and the massacre continued. _So it goes._

After a few minutes, Ted gently tugged my hand and I turned towards him and nodded slightly. We walked down together and found a fireplace. Ted used his wand to conjure up a fire and he took a handful of floo powder from a jar on the corner of the mantelpiece which read, "_One knut per handful". _He put the floo powder in my hand, "When you throw it in say, 'Ted's Place'. I'll be right behind you."

I silently nodded and threw the powder into the fire, when the flames shifted colors I stepped into the magical flames and wearily called out, "Ted's Place."

Seconds later I found myself in an unfamiliar house which I assumed was Ted's home. I moved out of the way to allow for Ted to have enough room for when he arrived. I didn't have to wait for long. Less than a minute after I arrived, Ted followed behind me and before I could say a word Ted had hastened to my side. Without hesitation Ted pulled me into an embrace. "Thank Merlin Dromeda, that you're alive," his whispered words tickled my ear as I held on tight to him. He suddenly pulled back slightly and I felt my heart drop at the loss of proximity until I felt his lips find mine.

**A/N: **Wow I'm exhausted. I wrote this all in one sitting and as I look at my watch right now it's 5:30 AM. A lot happened in this chapter. I hope that it was fluid and easy to keep up with. This is the first time I've written an action scene so we will see. The parts where I wrote "_So it goes_" is a reference to the novel Slaughterhouse-Five. In the novel every time death or dying occurs Vonnegut would write, "_So it goes". _So I don't take credit for it. It was a borrowed literary technique in honor of the chapter title. I'd really love to hear your feedback on this chapter whether or not it's good or bad. Especially since I made sure I got this out before the end of February just like I promised everyone lol. So pretty please review! And now I'm off to bed.


	11. The Picture of Dorian Gray

Chapter 11

The Picture of Dorian Gray

My heart was still beating furiously in my chest, the adrenaline coursing through my veins, and Ted Tonks was kissing me. After a brief pause on my part, in which my mind finally began registered what was going on, I allowed myself to kiss him back, to seek comfort from within his embrace and shelter within his passion. My arms clenched onto his burgundy polo, which I had playfully teased him about only an hour ago before- before everything had come tumbling down around me.

It was hard to come to terms with what had just occurred. But I forced my mind to not focus on what was going on in the world around me; and rather to center my thoughts on the fact that Ted Tonks was kissing me.

The touch of his lips on mine was tender, but I could feel the yearning that lay just underneath the surface of the chaste kiss. In response a feeling was beginning to kindle within myself, and I craved to deepen the kiss; to fully taste him. However before I could act on my impulses, a quizzical voice penetrated through the haze that had developed around my mind, "Is that you Ted?"

As Ted and I jumped back from each other, I heard a crash as something fell upon the ground. Chagrinned I turned to see a plump middle aged woman with a friendly face, marked by laugh lines and crow's feet, bending over to pick up the hamper and laundry which had fallen out across the ground.

Once she had placed all the clothes back into the hamper, Ted's mother straightened back up towards us and gave Ted and me an amused look. Ted had begun to rub the back of his neck nervously, as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Mum this is Andromeda Black. Andromeda this is my mum, Helen Tonks."

His mother began to approach with a bright smile on her face until she could clearly see us. I noticed the smile melt off her as she took in our torn and dirty clothes.

She rushed towards my side, "Oh my God Ted she's bleeding."

Having completely forgotten about the cut I had received during the explosion, I gingerly raised my hand to feel the cut. The wound had started to clot and it wasn't actively bleeding anymore. Ted's mother stood beside me forgotten, as I turned anxiously towards Ted, "Merlin you're not injured are you?"

Ted approached me with a half-hearted smile, "Only some bumps and bruises but nothing to worry about." He lifted his wand once he'd reached me and with a flick of it, I felt the skin begin to knit together. Once the cut had closed, Ted held up my chin, and gently with his thumb brushed away the dried blood. Warmth radiated from his gentle caress and I found myself instinctively leaning into his touch.

Suddenly I heard a small cough from behind us and I jumped back again, the blush I felt radiating off my cheeks, intensifying. I must be making a wonderful impression on Mrs. Tonks; I thought to myself bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tonks," I muttered as I turned back to face her.

"Don't be sorry dear, it's just… what happened to both of you? It looks like you've just escaped a warzone."

At her statement I felt tears begin to form. She was right, we had escaped a warzone. I couldn't hold back my tears when I thought about Diagon Alley, which had been such familiar place to me my entire life, suddenly becoming a warzone. I turned and met Ted's eyes, searching for what to do in this situation. I knew his mother was a muggle and I didn't know what to tell her and what to keep hidden.

I was suddenly reminded of the fact that Ted probably had no idea of what was going on. I was assuming this had to do with what Tom Riddle had spoken about at the Knights of Walpurgis meeting that Bellatrix had dragged me to, but that was merely an educated guess on my part. But to Ted this must has been so sudden and unexpected. He didn't know there was some crazy person who was going by the name Lord Voldemort that was rallying the youths of pure-blooded society with drugs to listen to his crazy diatribes on blood purity.

Backing away from Ted and his mother I lowered my hand to quickly swipe at my eyes. I didn't want either of them to notice the tears that were beginning to cascade down my face. Biting my lip nervously, I threw one last look at Ted, "I should be going…" his eyes widened at my comment and he gazed at me almost pleadingly. I knew he wanted me to stay but I couldn't. "If my mum has heard, she's going to be worried if I don't get back soon."

Ted minutely nodded his head accepting my explanation for my sudden departure. Turning towards his mother I tried to force a smile onto my face, "I'm so sorry to leave suddenly Mrs. Tonks and for disrupting you at home."

Mrs. Tonks didn't look angry or annoyed at me, instead she seemed confused and worry flooded her gaze as she peered towards me. Hesitantly she too nodded her head, "Not at all Andromeda, you're always welcome here. I hope I have an opportunity to meet you again in…" She paused momentarily searching for the right words, "better circumstances."

At her comment I felt a small unforced smile begin to form. She seemed so kind and understanding. I turned towards Ted, unable to meet his eyes. "Do you have any floo powder?"

He walked towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder from a box that sat upon the mantelpiece. I took the powder from him and quickly made my way to the fireplace. It was still lit from when we had appeared and I speedily threw in the powder and said, "Melrose Hall." Mortification was beginning to drown me as I rehashed all the events that had just taken place. I couldn't believe that Ted's mum had caught us kissing in her foyer. Before I was transported back home I heard Mrs. Tonks say to Ted, "What a pretty girl," and I felt an inkling of relief. At least the first thing she said to Ted wasn't, "What a harlot."

When I arrived at Melrose Hall, everyone was still out. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I quickly made my way up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. The minute my head touched my pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

The following week found me back at Hogwarts. I had never felt so relieved to be away from Melrose Hall. The events that had occurred in Diagon Alley had forced me to confront some harsh truths about Bellatrix. It was as if suddenly I had slipped beyond the veneer she wore and seen something hideous. I could relate to the painter Basil Hallward when he was confronted with his painting of Dorian Gray eighteen years after he'd painted it. The painting showed the true condition of Dorian's soul, displaying all the blood-chilling acts of the owner, while Dorian's face bared no trace of his evil deeds, and still resembled his younger angelic self. Evil is not always visible to the naked eye.

Bellatrix was a murderer; but what was even worse in my opinion, what chilled my blood, was the fact that Bellatrix showed no remorse. Instead she appeared to delight in the killing.

I couldn't face my sister anymore. Whenever I saw her I was overtaken by nausea, as my memory flashed back to the massacre that I had witnessed. The terrified screams, the palpable terror, and the lethal spells would hit me like a ton of bricks whenever I was near her.

Although the wizarding community had been thrown into mass confusion and terror, my signing ceremony had been held as previous planned. Niall and I had stood before all the members of pure-blood society and signed our engagement contract as if our world had not been violently thrown upside down. When Bellatrix had come up to me to give me her congratulations it had taken all my strength not to turn away from her and run away. Unable to look at her, I had meekly accepted her best wishes while looking down at my dress robes, which I had been unnecessarily adjusting out of nervousness.

Afterwards I spent the remaining days of Easter Break avoiding her. I didn't know what to say to her, how to express my anger, sadness, and confusion.

I also ignored the letters that Ted sent me. Every day, following the events that had occurred in Diagon Alley, I was greeted by Ted's owl carrying a letter for me. I had excitedly read them, but when I sat down to write back I couldn't find the words.

Self-hatred began to flood my system as I saw myself beginning to distance myself from Ted. I knew it was a mistake and I knew that I wasn't being fair to him, but I felt like I couldn't control my actions. The shock had shutdown my system. Looking back now, I know that I was being foolish and allowing fear to take control over my life.

When I returned to Hogwarts I started hanging out at the rock next to the lake again. As I'd become closer to Ted over the past few months, I'd slowly stopped seeking out the solitude that the rock had previously provided me.

On the first Sunday back from break I had woken up earlier than normal. All my roommates had been dead to the world, and I was suddenly overtaken by the desire for the fresh brisk air outside. I quietly padded my way out of the castle, heading towards the lake.

Perched on the rock, I meditatively looked out at the undulating surface of the loch. The sun had risen about an hour ago and the light reflected off the water in dancing patterns.

Suddenly my thoughts were broken when I felt someone take a seat next to me. Glancing over I saw that it was Ted and my heart constricted. I wanted to get up and hide but I had nowhere to go.

"Hi." I didn't take my eyes off the lake as I let my greeting hang between us.

I felt rather than saw Ted's eyes gazing at me, and after awhile he broke the silence. "You have been ignoring me." The tone of his voice was so hitched with emotion that it immediately pulled me away from the lake. I felt the underlying hurt in his words and it suffocated me.

His normally jovial face was marred by worry and he didn't have his usual lopsided grin.

"I'm not ignoring you," I pathetically murmured back. My voice held no conviction and it sounded wilted.

"Bullshit." Was his only reply.

Suddenly I felt impulse take over me and without a second thought I leaned my head against Ted's shoulder. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath of the brisk April air. Ted's shoulder had tensed up when I'd first laid down my head, but it seemed as if he was slowly relaxing into my unexpected touch.

"Please believe me," I whispered to him, the intimacy driving me to try and make him understand, "It wasn't the kiss."

I felt pressure on the crown of my head as Ted begun to lean his head on top of mine. "Then why?" He whispered back. I felt the yearning and pain within his question.

Closing my eyes I took in his natural scent. Ted didn't wear any fancy colognes and he always smelled clean and fresh. Letting his scent envelope me I tried to squash the memories of that day in Diagon Alley.

"I'm scared." The words hung heavy in the air as neither of us acknowledged them for awhile, we merely sat in silence.

Ted waited for me to elaborate but when he figured I wasn't going to expand on my statement he impatiently asked me what I was scared of.

"That's a stupid question."

"No it's not. There are a billion things you could be scared of. For all I know you might be deathly afraid of ferns. There's actually a medical term for a fear of ferns; it's called Pteridophobia. So I wouldn't know where to start when trying to figure out what you're afraid of."

I rolled my eyes but didn't bother to move away from him. As we sat in silence I felt the urge to open up to Ted, to let him into my chaotic thoughts. "I'm afraid of what just happened last week, of what's going to happen. I don't know what's going on and I'm terrified that this marks the beginning of something terrible."

My voice began to quiver as I continued and I felt tears begin to build. Ted grasped my hand as I continued, gently squeezing it, "We saw people die around us and when you read history books and memorize the names and dates of massacres you're disconnected to that atrocity, you never think it's going to happen to you, until it actually does. I'm terrified that I might see more massacres or that I will die young. I'm terrified that my life is going to change radically and I won't have the opportunities to do what I actually want to do."

I could've gone on for hours about what I was afraid of, but I felt emotionally drained. By the end of my outburst, tears were spilling out across my cheeks and I felt my melancholic thoughts weighing heavily upon me. Ted shifted under me and I suddenly felt his arms encircle me.

"It's going to be okay Dromeda, because I'll protect you; I won't let anything bad happen to you." And although I knew deep down inside of me that Ted's promise was not necessarily one he could guarantee one-hundred percent no matter how much he wanted to; I felt my fear begin to ebb away for the first time in days because it was Ted making the promise to me and I was being held and being comforted by Ted. Somewhere inside of me I knew at that moment that Ted was going to be my savior.

**A/N: **Yes I do realize how long it took me to write this chapter, and I apologize. This chapter was hard to write because it was so depressing for me personally. There's a lot of my own personal baggage in this chapter. Anyway please let me know what you thought about the chapter! All opinions and comments are welcome. Reviews motivate me to write faster. The reason why The Arranged State gets priority when I have time to write is because I have a lot more reviewers for that story. So I feel like more people care if I update that story faster than Blank Canvas. Also I give out amazing hypothetical girl scout cookies to reviewers. Yes, I'm not beneath bribing.


End file.
